Love Crime
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bonnie wants Tyler. Tyler doesnt seem interested. Elena has an idea. So she asks Damon to pretend to be Bonnie's boyfriend to get Tyler's attention.. So a love game begins.. Will Bonnie and Damon be convincing and be able to capture Tyler's attention?..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone.. I'm here with something new.. I actually didn't want to post this till I finish my other stories, but this plot was not leaving my mind, so I wanted to write before I lose my muse..**

**This will not be as serious/angst story as my other ones. I'm hoping to make this one more lighter story. This will most probably be shorter as well, I probably wont go over 8 or 10 chapters.**

**Anyway I hope you will enjoy this new Bamon story of mine. **

**I don't own TVD or the charecters..**

**

* * *

**

**Love Crime**

**Chapter 1 - When A Woman Loves A Man**

"Bonnie are you pining over Tyler again?" Elena asked as she sat next to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed. Yes, she was. It seemed like it was the only thing she was ever doing when Tyler was around.

Bonnie was at Mystic Grille waiting for Elena when Tyler walked in and captured Bonnie's attention. Whenever they were in the same place Bonnie would be unable to look some where else other than Tyler.

"He looks good today don't you think?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Elena turned and looked towards Tyler, where he was at the corner playing pool with his mates.

"Yeah. I guess" she replied nonchalantly. "Bonnie you know he's a jerk-"

"Elena" Bonnie warned.

"He's a jerk, and you could do so much better. But you like him, and no matter what I'm beside you. Even when you love Tyler"

Bonnie smiled fondly. Even though her friend always voiced her displeasure at her affection for Tyler, she always supported her. And that was something Bonnie appreciated. Bonnie couldn't help it if she liked Tyler since she was a child. Though Tyler never took notice of her is something different. Bonnie couldn't explain why she liked Tyler, she just did.

"You know he doesn't even know you exist" Elena said.

"One day he will" Bonnie replied, firmly.

"Yeah only if you have a boyfriend" Elena retorted then paused. "Actually that sounds good" Elena mused.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Even though I don't like Tyler. I want you to be happy. And if that means you being with Tyler. Then so be it"

"And?" Bonnie urged Elena to continue, because she was sure there was more to this.

"And. Well I have an idea. If you really want to get Tyler's attention….Maybe you should be with someone else"

"I don't wanna be with someone else" Bonnie told Elena.

"Not for real…I mean pretend" Elena said, almost scared.

"Elena are you suggesting I pretend to be with someone else to get Tyler's attention?" Bonnie asked raising her brow. Not sure if should understood Elena right.

"Y-yes"

"No! No Elena. I don't want to engage in any games to get Tyler. I don't want him that way"

"It might work" Elena insisted.

"It wont"

"It worked with Vicki. Bonnie you know Tyler only noticed her because she was involved with Jeremy"

"Elena.." Bonnie started but fell silent. That was a sore subject for her. She was devastated when Vicki and Tyler had got together, and it was true that Tyler had only shown interest to Vicki when she was involved with Jeremy, but still.

"We could give it a try. At least for a few weeks. Look Bonnie if it works I want you to be happy. And if it doesn't I want you to finally move on"

Bonnie's resolve was wavering. Elena was right. She could try for a few weeks, see if it gets them anywhere, and if not, then she could finally accept the truth and finally move on. But the idea seemed so wrong to her, so…shallow, but the little girl inside of her was excited about the idea, eager. Well, they do say all is fair in love and war.

"Elena. I'm not too sure" Bonnie finally answered.

"Hi girls" they both heard Damon say.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked, already annoyed at Damon's presence.

"Just saying hi little witch. Elena where's my annoying little brother?" he asked Elena.

"Stop it Damon. And he's…feeding" Elena answered hesitantly.

Damon smirked. "You mean torturing poor little squirrels?"

"Which is better than draining humans dry like a homicidal vampire" Bonnie quipped.

"Funny. You know Bonnie you should taste human blood one day. I'm sure you'll love it. You have that dark side to you"

"I'd rather die before that happens"

"Oh you don't need to. I can feed off you alive as well"

"Damon stop it" Elena interfered.

"What? She started it" Damon said then turned to Bonnie again. "You need alcohol Bonnie, or sex. I can provide both. But I have to say the latter is my area of expertise" he said smirking.

"You're such a paedophile Damon. 170 something year old and flirting with 17 year olds" Bonnie retorted.

Damon's smirk didn't fade. "A hot 170 something year old at that"

Bonnie groaned in defeat. "Argghh. I'm leaving"

"No Bonnie don't" Elena stopped her. "Damon will leave in a bit. Wont you Damon?" she asked, motioning him to go.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Damon replied and made himself more comfortable.

After a few moments of silence Elena spoke startling both Bonnie and Damon.

"Damon!" she said a little too loudly. "Erm.. Bonnie wanted to ask a favour of you"

"I don't want a favour from him, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, confusing Damon.

Damon took a gulp of his drink.

"Could you be Bonnie's boyfriend?" Elena asked smiling pleadingly.

Damon spluttered his drink when he heard what Elena said.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Hell no!" Bonnie refused immediately.

"My, my.. What a turn this night is taking" Damon smiled, observing the girls.

"Pretend boyfriend" Elena corrected.

"Elena. No!" Bonnie tried to get through to Elena, but Elena was trying to explain things to Damon.

"Damon. Its not gonna be real. Can you just for a few weeks pretend to be Bonnie's boyfriend?" she asked.

Damon became more confused. "Why?"

"None of your business. And forget it anyway" Bonnie cut in.

Damon turned to her. "Since I'm the one who's been asked to be your boyfriend, I do think it is very much my business little witch. Don't you think?"

"I didn't ask you anything like that. Look forget it ok? Elena's just being ridiculous"

"Oh I don't think I can forget. I'm really curious to know the reason now" Damon said.

"They say curiosity killed the cat" Bonnie said back.

Damon smiled. "Do I look like a cat? Plus curiosity didn't kill the cat. Stefan did"

"What- arghh" Bonnie sighed frustrated.

"Come on Elena spill" Damon commanded.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea after all" Elena said but continued when Damon urged her to go on. "Well…erm…Bonnie wants Tyler and.. You know what forget it Damon" Elena stopped. Bonnie was right, thinking of this plan was one thing, telling and asking Damon to participate was one thing.

"I get it. The mutt is not showing her any attention and she wants to make him jealous. So she wants a fake boyfriend" He turned to Bonnie. "Cant you get a boyfriend by yourself, without games. Oh wait you cant, since you're asking for **my** help. You must be desperate" Damon laughed at his own joke. He was enjoying this a lot.

"I swear to God Damon, if we weren't inside I would've burnt you here. Right now" Bonnie fumed.

"Luckily, we're inside. And how rude of you to threaten your boyfriend" he said snaking an arm on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie shoved his arm of her. "You're not my boyfriend. Forget what Elena said. There's no way in hell something like this is happening with you. I rather not have Tyler than to pretend anything with you"

"Aww how cute"

Bonnie got up from her seat. "Thank you so much Elena. You helped me a lot. And Damon…just…just stay the hell away!" she said and left the Grille.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it : )**

**My other stories readers.. I'm so sorry but I will try to update them in a few days.. : )**


	2. Game On!

**A/N: I'm here.. Wow I didn't expect this response.. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favourites. I'm really happy that you enjoyed it..**

**I'm glad you lot found it funny, I didn't think it'd be funny when I wrote it.. Now I'm going to have to try and make the other chapters funny as well now lol **

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Game On!**

_Bonnie got up from her seat. "Thank you so much Elena. You helped me a lot. And Damon…just…just stay the hell away!" she said and left the Grille. _

Bonnie was leaving her house to go to school, when she opened her door and found Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Now come on honey, that's not a way to greet your sexy boyfriend. I was imagining something more…warm" he said trying to hug her.

Bonnie pushed Damon away from her. "Arghh Damon. Go away. I told you to forget about that"

Damon stopped smiling and turned serious, he fell into step with Bonnie. "Look Bonnie, pretending to be intimate with you, when clearly I am not, is not something I like too. But I have to just endure it. So should you"

"Right. It seems like you're enjoying it actually" Bonnie commented, narrowing her eyes.

"Believe me I'm not" he replied sighing.

"Then why are you doing it?" she asked, not sure when she had even accepted it.

"Because I want to get into Elena's good books"

"You mean her pants?" Bonnie retorted.

Damon smirked. "That too"

"You're disgusting" Bonnie told him.

"So are you Bonnie" He hit back.

"How am I disgusting?"

"Because you call me disgusting. Yet you're the one who is playing games with me to get the mutt"

"Don't call him that" Bonnie warned.

Damon put his hand on his heart. "I'm offended you're defending a mutt to your boyfriend" he laughed. "Man! You're whipped. What do you see in that guy anyway? He's a jerk"

"You wont understand Damon"

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because you wont. You cant understand Damon. You're incapable of understanding. Let me ask you. What did you see in Katherine?"

"So not the point. Whatever, I don't care why you like him. Not my business. I just want this few weeks to be over and done with and you can go and tell Elena how great a boyfriend I have been and so she can finally see the truth"

"If you think I will ever do that, you're wrong!" Bonnie told him.

"You will. You owe me"

"Who said I'm agreeing to this?"

Damon tilted his head and looked at Bonnie. "Are you really saying to me that you're going to pass up this offer?"

Bonnie sighed. Maybe she should. Damon was here willing to be her 'boyfriend', plus he was good looking, they sure would catch attention. Maybe they'd be able to catch Tyler's attention too. "Why are you doing this Damon. I mean really why?"

"Ah Bonnie. Believe it or not. I felt sorry for you. Elena told me about it all night last night, how you love him, since childhood, how there's never been anyone else. I felt sorry"

Bonnie gasped in horror. "She didn't?"

Damon laughed. "Oh she did. She told me once you tried to kiss him. You talked to him, then shut your eyes and leaned over to kiss him. Then bang. You're on the floor. Apparently he was gone the moment you shut your eyes" Damon laughed out loud.

"I was 6!" Bonnie shouted. She was not going to cry in front of Damon Salvatore especially for something that happened when she was a child. But she was offended. How could Elena tell him these things!

"Doesn't matter. It happened" Damon said still laughing.

"I hate you Damon!" Bonnie shouted and stormed ahead of him.

"Hey its not my fault if you were silly as a child!" he called out, causing Bonnie to groan in frustration.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks as Damon came right in front of her. Sometimes she never got used to use vampire skills.

"Oh come on Bonnie. Stop being childish"

"I'm not being childish" she said stubbornly.

"Fine I'm sorry. Maybe I crossed the line a bit" he said his face looked sorry and for a moment Bonnie nearly believed him, until he burst out laughing.

"Its funny. Admit it" he said when he saw Bonnie's murderous glare.

Bonnie thanked that they were at school now, finally Damon would be gone and this would be over. But Damon caught up with her just before she entered through the door.

"Come on Bonnie. Smile" Damon said.

"You're making fun of me"

"So? It's the healthy thing in a relationship when partners tease each other. Anyway how are you going to get through life if you don't appreciate your childhood memories huh? Look its funny. Think, how much you would've laughed if it happened to some one else. No?"

Bonnie allowed to think through what he said. Yes, maybe he was right. It was a funny memory, something she, Elena and Caroline had laughed so hard for hours when they talked about it. But still Damon teasing her about it, wasn't nice.

"See. Your smiling. Wasn't that hard was it?" Bonnie hadn't realised she was smiling till Damon mentioned.

Bonnie's smile froze on her face as she felt Damon's lips on hers. But lifted them just as quickly that she was left thinking had she imagined it.

"What the hell Damon?" she asked furiously.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Your mutt is over there. We have to do this properly if we want it to work"

Just for a moment Bonnie didn't understand who he was talking about. Then she looked at the side and saw that Tyler was standing next to Matt and Caroline. Caroline waved at her and she waved back.

"Still. You cant just kiss me like that!" she hissed, turning her attention back to him.

"Bonnie, it was just a peck. No big deal. Or is that why you're mad. Because I didn't kiss you senseless?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"No Damon! No kissing!"

"You're so boring Bonnie. You know you need to have some serious sex. It's the only way to get rid of all that frustration you have in you" Damon teased.

Bonnie groaned. "Arggh. You're such a jerk Damon!" she said and entered the school. Damon's laughter following.

* * *

"Bonnie-" Elena started but stopped when she saw Bonnie's glare.

"You are so dead!"

"Why?" Elena asked, innocently.

"How could you tell him?" she asked mad.

"Who?"

"Damon! How could you tell him about my childhood memories?" Bonnie scolded. She may have momentarily forgiven Damon, but her anger was back now.

"I-I didn't have bad intentions" Elena defended herself.

"Well Damon certainly has. I don't even know how you suggested Damon for this thing. Its Damon for God's sake!" Bonnie huffed.

"Exactly its Damon, Bonnie. I think it could work. He's good looking, flirty. I'm sure Tyler would be very much jealous or at least realise you exist"

"Yes, but…" Bonnie replied defeated.

"Just give it a try" Elena pressed.

"I'm going to regret this but fine, and tell him. No kissing!"

"He tried to kiss you?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes" Bonnie answered as she entered her class. "I'll see you later"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed : )**

**I'll try and update WLotR tomorrow ;)  
**


	3. Double Date

**Hi everyone. I'm finally here with an update. Sorry, I was too distracted with the new season and the premiere.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Its probably a record for me, updating 3 of my stories in one night.. : )**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts and favourites for this story. I got really positive feedback, which made me really happy. Thanks a lot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Double Date**

_

* * *

_Bonnie knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon answered the door then smirked when he saw Bonnie.

"Hello girlfriend" he greeted.

"Just shut up and get dressed Damon"

"Aww you're playing rough. I like it"

"Will you just get dressed?"

"Why?" Damon asked, getting his jacket.

"We have a 'date' that's why. Caroline invited me to go to dinner with her at the Mystic Grille"

"Us" Damon corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie answered frustrated. She didn't want to do this, but apparently, Caroline had seen her and Damon 'kiss' and she was very eager to go on a double date, Bonnie had tried to refuse, but Caroline gave her no option.

"You said Caroline invited me. It should be Caroline invited **us**. Since we're an item now"

"We're not an item Damon. We're a faulty item. And you will be replaced as soon as possible" Bonnie said.

"Ah Bonnie. You're hurting my feelings" Damon mocked.

"Look, let me set you the rules now. You behave on your best behaviour over there. No kissing, that's the main rule. And this thing is over the moment Tyler asks me on a date. Got that?"

"What if he doesn't?" Damon asked.

"3 three weeks is the maximum we're doing this. If in 3 weeks he doesn't ask me on a date, we stop. Which ever one comes first. It doesn't matter. A date or 3 weeks"

"Ah. 3 weeks. I can endure it, I think"

"So you don't believe I can get a date?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope. I don't. To be honest even with me, you cant win Tyler"

"But I thought you said we can. Then why are you doing this?"

"Just humouring myself. A little fun. Plus I said that when I didn't know how deep your affection for Tyler was. I mean even if you get to go on a date with him, it wont last long"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "And why is that?"

"Because you're too clingy Bonnie"

Bonnie scoffed. "Says the guy who chased the same woman for over a 145 years. I wonder who's more clingy Damon"

"If you want me to behave nice, you better stop bringing Katherine up"

"Hit a sour spot did I?" Bonnie mocked. "Come on. We're gonna be late"

* * *

Bonnie and Damon entered the Mystic Grille. Bonnie looked around to see if Caroline was already there. Soon, she spotted her sitting at the corner with Matt. She waved when Caroline saw her, and started walking. She felt Damon's hand entwining hers.

Bonnie looked at their hands and then to Damon.

"What is this?" she asked, raising their entwined hands.

Damon released and exaggerated sigh. "Bonnie you're either very, very clueless or very, very virgin. Which both adds up to the same thing I suppose. Look let me spell it out to you. Two people together, normally hold hands. They do other stuff too, but I can tell you that later. We don't have time" he said smirking.

"I know that" she hissed. Bonnie knew what couples did, she wasn't clueless. But it still surprised her when Damon did something couple-y. She never thought he was capable of that stuff.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed as Bonnie and Damon approached the table. "Sit here"

Bonnie and Damon sat opposite Matt and Caroline. Bonnie greeted and hugged Matt, and Damon shook his hands.

"Well Bonnie. You're quite the dark horse aren't you? I never knew about you and Damon" Caroline half joked, half accused.

Before Bonnie had the chance to answer, Damon interrupted. "Oh she is" he replied, smirking. "You don't know how she is. Especially in the bedroom" he whispered.

"Damon!" Bonnie scolded, not believing her ears.

"Oh My God!" Caroline squealed again. "Bonnie Bennett. You-you. I cant believe you-" but Caroline couldn't continue.

"No Caroline. Its not like that!" Bonnie tried to explain, and she elbowed Damon under the table as hard as she can. But instead of the pain reaction she was expecting Damon just smirked more and looked at Bonnie innocently.

"What?" he mouthed.

"You are dead!" Bonnie mouthed back. She groaned when Damon blew a kiss.

"Caroline. Really he's just joking. You know how Damon is" Bonnie tried explaining again.

"Bonnie you don't need to explain anything to us. Its your life" Matt tried to comfort Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie. You don't need to. I'm with you no matter what you decide. I just wish you would've told me" Caroline said.

Bonnie was going redder by the second. From anger and humiliation. She sighed in defeat.

"How's Stefan and Elena?" Matt asked to change the subject.

Bonnie was glad for the change of subject. That was good, Stefan and Elena was a safe subject.

"They're good" Bonnie answered. "How's Tyler?" she asked and turned in time to see Damon rolling his eyes.

"He's good. Probably would drop by any minute" Matt answered her.

"Oh Damon, did you know that Bonnie had a thing for Tyler in the past?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Caroline!" Bonnie warned.

"What? Didn't he know? Well she's totally over him now" Caroline corrected to Damon, not wanting to cause any trouble between the couple.

"Don't worry Caroline I knew. I know all about it. I must say I even felt jealous at one point. Silly I know" he said mocking himself. "But what can I do, I'm smitten with her" he said, lifting Bonnie's hand and kissing it lightly.

Bonnie tensed, but managed not to show any emotion on the outside.

"I'm just happy that she's over that silly childhood infatuation now" Damon continued.

Bonnie wanted to hit Damon again, but her attention was diverted when she saw Tyler enter the restaurant.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come" Caroline said, whilst Matt motioned him to join them.

Bonnie fixed her clothing and straightened her posture, taking a deep breath.

"Stop hyperventilating. Its insulting" she heard Damon whisper in her ear.

"I'm not hyperventilating!" she whispered back.

"Really? I wonder what they call it then?"

"I'm already angry with you Damon. Just shut up before I shut you up!" Bonnie hissed.

"How? Are you going to shut me up by kissing me? I don't mind" he said, smirking.

Bonnie could've answered him, but she decided to stay silent as Tyler came next to them. They all greeted Tyler one by one, and Tyler took a seat at the spare chair.

"So Bonnie, how are you doing?" Tyler asked, after asking Caroline and Matt.

"I'm good Tyler" she answered, and she looked at Damon questioningly when he put his arms on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. But Damon just smiled lovingly.

"So I see your dating this guy?" he asked, pointing at Damon.

Bonnie didn't know whether to deny or accept it.

"This guy has a name. Damon Salvatore" Damon inserted, offering his hand to Tyler. Tyler took it and they shook hand.

"Nice to meet you Damon Salvatore" Tyler mocked.

But Damon just smirked. "Nice to meet you too…mutt"

Bonnie gasped. "Damon!"

But Damon just turned a furious glance at her. "What?"

"Would you step out with me for a second?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly.

Damon's smirk reappeared. "Cant wait till we get home?" he said wiggling his eyebrows and getting up from his seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie shrieked, when they were outside.

"I'm doing what you asked me to do" Damon said.

"I didn't ask you to ruin my life Damon!" Bonnie said, furiously.

"You asked me to be your boyfriend" he said.

Bonnie huffed. "Is this how you are as a boyfriend? God! No wonder why you're single for over a century. No wonder no woman wants to be with you more than a night!"

"If you're trying to hurt me little witch. Let me tell you, its not working" Damon told Bonnie calmly, which only infuriated her more.

"You know what Damon, just go. I'm bailing out. I don't want this thing. I don't want it with you"

"What about Tyler?"

"I don't care. I don't want you near me"

"Bonnie I gave you my word. And I keep my word, no matter what. We're doing this thing. Whether you like it or not. 3 weeks or a date. I'm sure you can endure me for that time"

"That's the thing Damon. I'm not sure whether I can stand you for that time without setting on you fire"

"Ahh. Its all threats with you Bonnie, never any action"

"Fine, you asked for it" Bonnie said and concentrated on her powers but stopped immediately when Caroline came.

"Are you two ok out here?" she asked.

"Yep, just having a little heated make out session" Damon answered. He placed his arms on Bonnie's shoulder and walked back into the restaurant.

They sat back on to their seats, just as the food arrived.

Everyone went to eating their foods. Bonnie concentrated just as Damon reached over the table to get the salt. She concentrated hard on the little candle, just as his arm was over it. Bonnie smiled.

"Oh my God Damon! Your arm its burning!" Caroline shrieked.

Damon swore under his breath and panicked. Soon everyone was panicking and hitting Damon's arm, trying to put out the fire. Tyler accidentally reached out to his alcohol drink instead of the water and it only flamed the fire more.

Finally Bonnie took her water and poured it over Damon's arm, at the same time putting the fire out in her mind. She figured this much was enough for him.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes darling. It was only a little fire" Damon answered, glaring at Bonnie. He knew she started the fire, to give him a lesson.

But he would get his revenge, sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Acceptance

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts and favourites.. They mean a lot.. I'm so happy you lot are enjoying this so far..**

**So here is chapter 4 now.. Btw I cant wait for tonights episode.. I hope we'll get Bamon scenes..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Acceptance**

"_Yes darling. It was only a little fire" Damon answered, glaring at Bonnie. He knew she started the fire, to give him a lesson._

_But he would get his revenge, sooner or later. _

_

* * *

_

"You know this is not part of the deal?" Bonnie told Damon.

"I know. Why cant you just accept my help and do your work?"

Damon and Bonnie was at Bonnie's house. Damon had came over whilst Bonnie was doing her History home work, and when he saw the subject he had offered his help. Surprisingly he knew a lot about the subject and had been a great help. But still, Bonnie couldn't get her mind around the fact that Damon was helping her.

"Are you sure these information you are giving me are real? I mean you didn't make them up or something have you?" Bonnie asked warily.

"Now why would I do that little witch?"

"I don't know. Because you hate me, and I hate you and to get me in trouble?" Bonnie pointed out.

"Good point. Why didn't I think of doing that? But I am only doing this for my benefit. You see, when you give this to your teacher and get the highest point. You're going to be surprised about my intelligence"

"Another boost to your never ending ego?"

"No, another thing to brag about to Elena" he pointed out, like it wasn't obvious. "You know sometimes I doubt about your intelligence Bonnie. You need to keep up. If you're having me around as your boyfriend, it needs to be believable"

"You need to stop with that intelligence thing. You're in my territory Damon. My house, my powers. I'm sure you can connect the dots" Bonnie threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared" Damon mocked. "Don't remind me of that. I'm still pretty mad about that mind trick"

"It was only a little fire. Don't be such a baby about it"

"Only a little fire?" Damon showed his scar on his wrist. "Look at this. Does it look little to you? I didn't think so. I still don't understand why it left a scar though?" Damon mused, normally every scar healed, so easily. But this one stayed.

"Because I started it?" Bonnie said amused.

"Boosting your ego? Anyway, I don't mind the scar. At least it'll earn me more points, when Elena sees, what I've been through by her witch of a friend, just for her"

"Damon. You have to stop talking like that about Elena next to me!" Bonnie warned.

Damon smirked. "Why jealous?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Really? You think I'd care about you that much to be jealous?"

"Well its normal. I'm your boyfriend, and I'm talking about getting your best friend. Any normal girl would be jealous"

"Thank God, I'm not any normal girl than, and thank God you aren't actually my boyfriend. I'd probably kill you"

"So you are the jealous type?" Damon asked.

"Of course. If I love someone why wouldn't I be jealous?"

Damon nodded. "Hmm. Which reminds me why I came actually"

"Yes. Why was that Damon?" Bonnie asked nonchalant.

"Before I came I was at the bar. And guess who I saw there, with a girl, might I add?" he asked, waiting for Bonnie's answer.

"Tyler?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Good girl. You're getting better Bonnie"

"And you tell me this now!"

"Well I did think you may want to go and do another show, but you was too caught up in your work, and I forgot. But we can go and see if he is still there" Damon told Bonnie.

"No its ok" Bonnie answered, but in actual she did want to go. She wanted to see who the girl was.

"Are you sure? They were pretty close, and she was a very pretty girl" Damon taunted, smiling.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "No" she answered. She wouldn't go and check the girl out. She wouldn't do that.

* * *

"I cant believe you actually convinced me to come" Bonnie told Damon as they entered the bar. Well if she was honest she didn't need that much of coaxing, but it still surprised her to find herself here, with Damon. Willingly.

"Come lets sit. I need a drink" Damon said and pulled Bonnie with him next to the bar.

"Why do you always drink Damon?" she asked.

"How about? None of your business" He replied.

"Funny. You know what I think? I think you're not that confident as you show yourself to be and you need the help of alcohol to give you that boost" Bonnie told him her theory.

Damon laughed. "Miss Physiatrist talks. You know that theory is insane right? From so many angles"

"Is it?" Bonnie challenged.

"1. Alcohol has no effect on us. 2 and most importantly, I am confident, I have every reason to be. I'm good looking, I'm sexy. Girls fall for my charm easily-" Damon stopped when he saw Bonnie laughing.

"Why are you laughing for?" he asked.

"See you're just proving my theory" Bonnie answered. "You're trying to convince me that you are confident, because actually you aren't"

"That's ludicrous" Damon said defeated.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.

Bonnie declined, but Damon thought. Finally he sighed and declined, causing Bonnie to laugh again.

"I don't feel as thirsty anymore. That's the only reason I didn't want it" he defended himself.

"Right"

"Look. There's lover boy" Damon pointed and diverted the attention from himself.

Bonnie turned around to see Tyler and a mysterious blonde girl at the corner. It seemed like they were on a date, with drinks and food. Bonnie's heart sank. She never got used to seeing Tyler with another girl, even though she had seen many.

Tyler saw Bonnie looking and waved. Bonnie blushed at the thought of being caught, but she managed a friendly wave.

Tyler came over to their table. "Bonnie, Damon. Come join our table" he invited.

Bonnie looked at Damon, pleading with her eyes for him to reject. She didn't want to sit at the same table with Tyler and his date.

Damon smirked then answered Tyler. "We'd love to"

Bonnie glared at him but reluctantly got out of her seat. They made their way to Tyler's table and greeted the other girl. Bonnie learned that her name was Bimoe. Bonnie was afraid she'd call the girl Bimbo accidentally.

Damon placed his arms on Bonnie's shoulder as they sat at the booth. Tyler ordered drinks for him and Damon and a soft drink for Bonnie and the girl.

As they were talking Bonnie felt Damon get closer but she couldn't say anything.

"So you two know each other from childhood?" Bimoe asked.

"Yes" Bonnie and Tyler replied at the same time, and Bonnie smiled.

"Oh they have so much memories together" Damon announced. "Don't you honey?" he asked Bonnie, kissing her from her jaw.

Bonnie turned to him. "Yes, honey" she said glaring at him.

"I'd just love to share them with you" Damon said to the blonde girl. "Tyler do you remember that time when you was about say 6 or 7?" he asked.

"No!" Bonnie shouted, then calmed. "Damon, baby. There's no need to bore Bimoe with things like that" she tried to sweet talk.

"Oh no. I'd love to" Bimoe said enthusiastically.

"It's a great story" Damon continued. "See my lovely girlfriend here had the greatest crush on this boy here. So apparently when they were 6 or 7 or something she tried to kiss him. When she closed her eyes - to kiss him - apparently Tyler went. Than my dear Bonnie, poor poor Bonnie leans over -"

"Oh my God!" Bimoe laughed.

"Yep. She leans over than bam. She's on the floor" Damon said laughing.

"Oh I remember that! But I didn't remember with who it was" Tyler said, laughing too.

Everyone was laughing whilst, Bonnie was dying from humiliation. She was going to kill Damon. That was official tonight. Tyler may or may not remember, but how dare he bring that up next to him.

"Oh Bonnie. I bet you was very cute as a little girl. Scruffy hair, no front tooth. Yeah. I'm sure you was very cute" he said and plastered his lips to hers with a noisy kiss.

When he lifted his lips, he saw Bonnie's private glare and he smirked.

* * *

"I said there was no kissing! That was the rule!" Bonnie hissed when they were alone. Tyler and Bimoe had stepped out for a moment.

"You broke all the rules the moment you did that fire trick Bonnie. We're going with my rules now" Damon informed Bonnie.

"You're such a jerk!" Bonnie exploded.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. You need to be more creative Bonnie"

Bonnie groaned in frustration. "You need to stop with all the hugging and kissing Damon"

"Why? We're trying to make it look like we're together. How are we going to do that, if I don't do those things. And if you want to make it look real, you need to stop all the glaring and snuggle closer"

"I want to look like I'm with someone but available too" Bonnie informed.

"So…You want to look like a slut?"

"No! I want to look like a girl in a relationship with someone she doesn't really like, but she's available to the real guy. Because this guy she is with cant make her happy and she hates him because he is such a egoistical bastard! Which is not so far from the truth. Don't you think?"

"Ouch" Damon pretended. "You know I can make you happy if you want Bonnie. Verrrryy happy…for a night"

"No thank you"

Bimoe came back , apparently Tyler was going to take a little bit more. So they resumed their conversations. Bimoe turned towards Damon.

"You know, you have such good looks. Especially those eyes"

Damon turned to Bonnie and smirked. Mouthing "see"

"Thank you Bimoe. You're beautiful too" he responded. Bimoe could be his meal tonight, and he had to play it good.

"Thank you" she reached out to Damon's arm and placed her hand on them. "And those arms, God their so muscled" she chuckled giving it a squeeze.

Damon gave her a smile and Bonnie's jaw dropped. Damon smiled. He never smiles, smirks yes, constantly. But he never smiles, at least she hadn't seen it. Bonnie was able to see the affect his smile was having on the girl. She was melting. Bonnie sighed, it seemed like they forgot her.

"Yeah"

"So where are you heading to after this?" she asked.

"I don't know. Where would you like me to head to?" he asked smirking.

"Hmm how about-" Bimoe tried but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Damon. Honey. We are going home after this" she said.

How dare he? Maybe they weren't together for real. But how could he flirt with other girls in front of her? That was disrespectful in so many ways.

"Are we honey?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Yes honey"

Damon turned towards Bimoe. "Sorry. Girlfriend here is a bit possessive" he said and shrugged.

"I can see that. Sharing is a good thing" Bimoe told Bonnie, and Bonnie fought the urge of not giving the girl a headache.

"I don't share!" She replied.

The rest of the night didn't go good for Bonnie. Tyler came back, but hardly talked. Damon and Bimoe engaged in conversations a lot, forgetting the presence of the others. Bimoe made snide remarks to Bonnie at every chance she got, just because she didn't 'share' Damon.

* * *

_Finally_, Bonnie thought as they got up from the table to leave.

"Bye Tyler, Bimoe" Bonnie said.

"It was great meeting you Bambi, sorry Bimoe. Good night" Damon said and they left.

When they were outside, Bonnie had a huge smile on her face. She could dance from joy. Damon said bimbo to Bimoe. Something she had wanted to, but didn't dare.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Damon asked.

"You know I could kiss you right now! Did you do that on purpose? Called her a bimbo?"

Damon smirked. "Of course. No one can flirt with me in front of my girlfriend and say snide comments to her"

Bonnie couldn't help it, she hugged Damon. A warmth feeling rushed through her. Maybe they could endure each other for 3 weeks after all.

* * *

Bonnie got off the car and went to open her door. When she opened it she saw that Damon was behind her.

"Well. Thanks a lot. But good night Damon"

"Oh no little witch. Remember what you said. **We **are going home. That's what you said to Bimoe. So here I am"

"I didn't mean it" she protested, but Damon beat her and went inside the house.

"I don't care. You said it, and here I am. I'm spending the night here"

"Why would you do that? Go to your own house" she told him.

"Maybe I don't like watching Stefan and Elena sucking faces all day? Maybe it hurts my feelings?"

"You don't have feelings Damon. They cant be hurt"

"Now you're really hurting me Bonnie. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm staying here" Damon told her and placed himself on her couch.

Bonnie groaned in frustration and went to her room.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" she heard him shout to her. "Keep the bed warm honey" he shouted chuckling and Bonnie screamed.

Damon thought he heard something break upstairs, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it..**


	5. Maybe It Could Work

**A/N: So I'm finally here with a new update.. I'm really glad you lot are enjoying this story, because I enjoy writing this. Though I never intend it to be funny, you guys seem to find it funny, which is good.**

**So, thank you so much to everyone, who had reviewed/alerted/favourite this story..**

**Happy Reading. : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Maybe It Could Work**

"_Where's my goodnight kiss?" she heard him shout to her. "Keep the bed warm honey" he shouted chuckling and Bonnie screamed. _

_Damon thought he heard something break upstairs, but he wasn't sure_.

Bonnie was sleeping in her bed. She twisted around in her bed and froze when she hit something. Slowly she opened her eyes and found a body sleeping next to hers.

She let out a scream, and the body next to her jumped.

"What's happening?" the body asked.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Damon rubbed his eyes. "Oh morning sweetheart" he greeted.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

Bonnie came out of her trance. "Damon? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I stayed over last night, don't you remember?" he answered innocently.

Bonnie got her sheets and covered herself, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, but she felt the need to cover herself further.

"It's a little late to cover yourself don't you think?" Damon taunted.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Did you see anything?"

Damon sighed and laid back on the bed. "Not as much as I'd like to"

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Bonnie asked, returning to the previous conversation.

"Well, you didn't show me where I was going to sleep. I did check the other rooms and I didn't like them, so I decided to sleep here, next to my lady"

"I didn't show you the other rooms, because you was meant to sleep on the couch" Bonnie said, barely containing her anger.

"The couch was very uncomfortable" Damon dismissed.

"Out. Get out" Bonnie said, gritting her teeth.

"Let me sleep a bit more" he said turning over.

"Out!" Bonnie tried to push him off the bed with no luck. He was really heavy.

Damn turned to face her again. "You're so heartless. I said I couldn't get enough sleep last night"

Despite herself Bonnie asked, "Why?"

"Because of you. You twist and turn too much Bonnie, literally rocking the bed, though not in the sense I would've liked" he said smirking. "And you snore. Really loudly"

"I don't snore!"

"You do" Damon said calmly, only infuriating Bonnie more.

"I don't!" she shouted.

"No need to get offensive honey. It's the most normal thing. Plus I found it cute"

"Get out Damon, before I throttle you"

"Arghh your such a pain" Damon said and got out of the bed, causing Bonnie to scream in anger again.

"You're not wearing anything" Bonnie pointed out.

"I'm wearing my boxers. You didn't expect me to sleep with my clothes did you? Its so uncomfortable. I usually sleep with nothing on, but I thought that was stepping over the line a bit"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she slept in the same bed with Damon, with him half naked in it.

"Just get your clothes and get out! I'm losing control here"

"No fires" Damon warned.

"I cant promise"

"Fine. I'm getting into the shower, and you can get ready to school" Damon said and left to the shower.

* * *

"How's everything going Bonnie?" Elena asked, as they were leaving class to go home.

"Good" Bonnie answered.

"With Damon and the game?"

Bonnie sighed. "That is going… I don't know how its going. 90% of the time he infuriates me. A lot. I don't even know if its working"

"Have you two been out?"

"Oh we have, since that first day we've been out every day. We had a double date with Caroline and Matt. We had a double date last night with Tyler and Bimbo" she said chuckling.

"Bimbo?" Elena asked confused.

"Oh its just something Damon said. You know sometimes he's ok. Sometimes he's really annoying" she said smiling to herself.

But before Elena had the chance to comment on that, Tyler interrupted.

"Hey Bonnie" he greeted.

"Hi" She greeted back. "I had a great time yesterday" she informed him.

"Me too. We should do it again" he told her.

"Yeah we should-" she started but was interrupted by Damon. Who placed his hands on her waist and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi honey. Elena. Tyler" he greeted the other two as well.

"Well I'll see you lot later" Tyler said and left.

"Yeah see you" he dismissed quickly and turned to Bonnie. "Have you seen my boxers?" he asked, causing Elena's eyes to widen.

"No. Why?" she answered, carelessly.

"Oh I couldn't find them when I came out of the shower. So I thought maybe you took it, you know to keep as a souvenir for last night" he said smirking, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Elena interrupted, shocked. "What happened last night? And how?"

"Its private information Elena. Do you tell me what you do with Stefan? No scratch that. I don't wanna know" he said disgusted with the thought.

Just then Bonnie realised the track of Elena's thoughts. "No. No Elena. You're thinking all wrong. Its just Damon being stupid"

"Why are you hiding it Bonnie? Are you ashamed of me? You weren't saying that yesterday" Damon interjected.

"Argghh. Come on Elena. Lets go" she said taking Elena by her hand. She would explain to her, alone.

"If you find it bring it over please. Its my favourite one…especially after last night" they both heard Damon call after them.

What could he do, he loved annoying Bonnie.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Damon asked, as he went to pour himself a drink. They were at the boarding house.

"Because its part of the deal" Bonnie said again.

"Giving you dance lessons wasn't part of the deal" he pointed out.

"You're not giving me dance lessons Damon. I know how to dance. We're just going to practise dancing together"

"But why are we practising? I know how to dance, you know how to dance. What's the point?"

"I want it to be perfect Damon. I want to look good. I want the dance to look good"

A week later, they had the school dance going on and Bonnie wanted it to be perfect. She knew this could be her chance.

"You're having me as your dance partner. Of course its going to look good"

"Could we give a break to the ego thing. Its getting tiring"

"You need to stop belittling me Bonnie. You're in my territory. My house, my powers. I'm sure you can connect the dots" Damon said feeding her own words to her.

"Touché" Bonnie said smiling, she may have deserved that. "Whatever. Come on" she said, holding out her hands.

Damon came and took her hands, swaying to the music that she had put on earlier. A few minutes later, he sighed in boredom. "This dance is so boring. You can never get that mutt like this"

"Stop calling him that, and why not? What's wrong with the dance?"

"A train could past between us" he stated.

"Wasn't this how they used to dance in your days? Say over a hundred years ago"

"Really age quip? You're going to go that low? Anyway that wasn't the only dance I've seen. Let me show you my favourite one" he said and pulled Bonnie closer to him. He placed one of his hands on her waist, parted her legs and placed his body, and started swaying to the music.

Bonnie laughed, "This is like Dirty Dancing" she commented.

Damon smirked, "Honey I invented dirty dancing" he joked, causing Bonnie to laugh harder.

"You know, you started to annoy me lesser now" Bonnie told him.

"Really? I must be losing my touch" Damon said but smiled a genuine smile.

"OK. This is weird" they heard Elena's voice and stopped immediately.

They turned around to see Elena and Stefan staring at them weirdly, though Stefan did have an amused glance.

"I know I suggested this thing, but seeing you two dancing like this, was not something I was expecting" Elena said.

"We were just practising for the dance" Bonnie told her.

"Well, its looking good" Elena commented.

"Thank you" Damon said then turned to Bonnie. "Shall I take you home? Since it seems like our practise is over"

"Ok"

"And you can finally give me back my underwear, you've had it for far too long now" he said and received a smack from Bonnie. But both were laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it..**


	6. Its Different

**A/N: You can throttle me, I allow you.. I've taken so long to update and I'm really sorry but my off days from was has been cut down and I hardly have free time anymore… But I'm still trying my best to update..**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter.. Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/favourites and everything. You guys are great : )**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Its Different**

Bonnie gave a final look at the mirror. She decided she was happy with her look and with a last touch of lip gloss, she left the room and descended the stairs waiting for the arrival of Damon.

It was the school dance today and she was excited. She wanted to look her best and she wore a black/red dress with a hint of cleavage. She had styled her hair in loose waves and clipped it to the side, her hair flowing on her shoulder and back. She hoped that it gave her an exotic look. Tonight could be the night that she'd caught Tyler's attention. She just wished Damon wouldn't be late, and knowing him he could be late on purpose.

Just that moment the door bell rang and Bonnie sighed in relief and went to open it. When she opened the door, the sight in front of her stole her breath away. Damon was wearing a white shirt, and a black trousers, simple maybe but he looked so good. The sunlight emphasizing the beauty of his blue eyes. They stood there staring at each other for a moment, both not saying a word.

"Whoah you look…. Ok" Damon finally said, entering the house.

"Whoah you look ok?" Bonnie asked, slightly disappointed, though why she had no idea. "I don't look good? You start with whoah then finish with ok?" she asked.

Damon sighed dramatically, "You're not gonna get anything more from me Bonnie. I said you look ok, take it as a compliment"

"Oh thanks! You cant believe how privileged I feel" Bonnie hit back sarcastically.

"You're welcome"

"What's up with you anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're down dressed. it's a school dance Damon, not a bar"

"Exactly Bonnie, it's a **school** dance, for **kids**" he pointed out.

"But you're going as my date and you should look good"

"I look good in anything" Damon said smirking.

"Oh Please. Not today Damon. Anyway we're getting late, I suppose you're just going to have to go like this" she said and leaded him out. She was not going to admit that he did in fact looked good in anything.

* * *

"See! You could've learn from Stefan. He's wearing a suit" Bonnie said as they entered the dance hall, and saw Stefan and Elena at the corner dancing already.

"Oh Please. Stefan overdoes everything, even dressing. He has to be the centre of attention"

"Sounds like someone I know" Bonnie remarked with a sly smile.

"You think I have to be the centre of attention? That I want that?" Damon asked disbelievingly.

Bonnie cocked her head. "Hmm let me think…Yeah, you do. I mean you're the only guy here who is not wearing a suit, and has the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned"

Damon chuckled then smirked. "I see. You're distracted by the view, that's why you want me to cover up. Afraid you're gonna lust after me?"

"No. I'm not distracted by the view. I was just pointing it out" Bonnie defended herself.

"I believe you" Damon dismissed, smirk firmly in place.

"Wow Bonnie. You look stunning" They heard Tyler say as he came next to them.

"Tyler! Thank you. You look good too" Bonnie said. This was good, Tyler had liked her.

"Thank you" he said taking her hand and kissing it. A giggle escaped from her at the gesture and Damon rolled his eyes. "Damon. How are you?" Tyler asked.

"Good. How's the lovely Bimoe? Is she here?" he asked.

"I believe she's good. We broke up" Tyler announced.

"Oh, good. I mean I'm sorry" Bonnie said, trying to hide her happiness.

"No worries. Life goes on. Anyway, see you two later. Bonnie again, you look stunning" he said and left.

"See that is how a compliment is made Damon. Not 'you look ok'"

"He's trying to get into your pants, it's the only reason he's doing it" Damon said taking a gulp of his drink.

Bonnie face brightened at that. "Really? I mean its not what I want yet, but it's a step right?"

"You cant be serious! Look, even if he does manage to get you into bed, it'll only be for rebound from the bimbo, don't read too much into it. It wont be real"

"Why do have to do that Damon! Why do you have to burst my bubble?" Bonnie pouted.

"Because you need some reality into that brain of yours"

"I am in reality. This is reality. What can be more real than a 17 year old girl wanting to be with a 17 year old boy?" she asked.

Damon considered what she said. "True. What could be more real than this" he said with a scowl, and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie called after him, but Damon ignored her question and walked on, leaving Bonnie confused. What was wrong with him?

Bonnie shrugged and walked next to Stefan and Elena.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked as Bonnie came.

"I don't know. He just left, he didn't say anything"

"What happened? Did you lot argue again?" Elena asked.

"We always argue Elena, but no we didn't argue. Maybe he's hungry" Bonnie reasoned.

"No, he fed before he came" Stefan told her.

"Whatever. Why are we even looking for a reason for Damon's actions. Its Damon at the end of the day" Bonnie said, not wanting to dwell too much on anything he'd do.

"True" Elena commented.

Stefan and Elena went back to dancing, and Bonnie went to the corner next to bar, watching.

"You're alone?" Tyler said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Damon…stepped out for a bit"

"Oh good…Well, we should make the most of his disappearance. Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I would love to" she said taking his hand and walking to the centre.

She was dancing with Tyler! Bonnie wanted to squeal inside, but thanks to Damon, her mood was ruined. She wasn't able to feel the delight she was supposed to. He was a nice dancer, she was able to acknowledge that much.

"Could I have my girlfriend back?" they heard Damon say, and Bonnie realised a few things at the same time. He was still in that crappy mood and he was wearing a suit! And if possible, he looked more gorgeous than before.

"Possessive are we?" Tyler joked.

"Very" Damon replied and took Tyler's place.

"I leave you alone for a moment and you're already in the arms of another man" Damon said when Tyler went.

"Its Tyler-" Bonnie started but Damon cut in.

"Yeah, I know its Tyler and as you constantly remind me, we're doing this for his benefit"

"You're in such a crappy mood today. You know you can go if you want. I don't mind"

"Are you going to leave with me if I leave?" he asked.

"No. Why would I?"

"Then I guess, I'm staying. We're a 'couple' remember, and couples leave or stay together"

"So…You're wearing a suit. How comes?" Bonnie asked.

Damon was glad for the change of the subject, he smirked. "Well, I didn't want to distract you anymore, so I compelled someone to take of their jacket and tie"

"You didn't?" Bonnie asked, her eyes widening.

As if on cue, a young guy appeared from the hallway wearing his white shirt. He looked confused and dazed. Probably wondering where his tie and jacket was. Despite herself Bonnie laughed.

"Your evil. Poor kid" she was glad Damon was going back to normal now. She didn't know how to deal with the other Damon.

Damon sighed dramatically. "Bonnie we've been practising for the last week. Lets do this properly, the way I taught you. Remember no trains" he said and pulled Bonnie closer to him.

Damon had said no trains, but even an ant couldn't past between then now, Bonnie thought, as their bodies were literally glued together. Just like he had many times before, Damon parted Bonnie's legs and placed his body, and placed his hand on her waist, and his other hand entwined their fingers tightly, and resumed their swaying.

Damon brought their entwined hands, and lifted Bonnie's chin. "Eye contact" he said and stared into her browns eyes.

As she looked into his deep blue eyes, Bonnie found that she was able to lose herself in them. To drown in them, if she let herself. They were so deep, so beautiful.

It was almost as if, they were by themselves, as if no one else was in the hall. Just Bonnie and Damon. They had danced so many times together in the same style, but dressed and in public like this was different. It felt different.

She couldn't take it anymore, she broke eye contact. "Ouch. You're stepping on my foot" she said to break the mood, because the air around them was thickening.

Damon smirked. "I'm not stepping on your foot. Don't lie. Come on, its almost over. Don't break the mood" he said and rolled her around, bringing her back to him.

Bonnie she thought she'd be successful, but it was the same. As soon as she lifted her eyes to him, the atmosphere was back. The air was thick, her body felt hot. Every inch of his body was pressed against hers. Her heart was accelerating for some reason.

He was gorgeous to look at. They eyes, the bone structure of his face, his hair, and those lips. Absentmindedly Bonnie's tongue darted out to lick her lips. A second later she felt Damon's lips on hers, slowly brushing them against hers and her eyes fluttered shut. He seemed hesitant at first and then he started kissing her, gaining more confidence.

Bonnie has been kissed by Damon many times. During the last 2 weeks he kissed her a lot. Sometimes a peck, sometimes a soft brush and sometimes, he really kissed her. So she was used to it, and sometimes - though she hated to admit - she enjoyed his kisses - but this kiss today, seemed different. It was different. It had more urgency, more softness, more hardness…It almost seemed real. As if they were kissing for real. It was a bone melting kiss, one that made her warm all over. One that made her respond back.

She opened her eyes slowly as they parted. She looked at him, he had no expression. She chuckled nervously and said, "Your timing was perfect. Tyler was looking"

Damon's face hardened, he shook his head slowly, and with a bitter chuckle, he released Bonnie and left. Not looking back once.

This time Bonnie knew he really went, wouldn't be coming back. But she didn't understand what she was doing today that was constantly making him mad.

Bonnie didn't want to admit it, but she was shaken by that kiss, and she was just reminding herself that all this was for Tyler's benefit. Nothing more..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Difficulties

**A/N: Ok, so this update is probably my worst chapter ever. This week everyday, I went on to the laptop, nothing came to me. I couldn't write anything for both of my stories, and I'm so sorry because I wasn't planning to update this late.. But today I forced myself to write at least a little something and this came out.. **

**Not my best but hopefully you'll still like it..**

**PS: This story is going to get more serious now.. Mood wise..**

**Anyway, so thank you soooo much for all the reviews/alerts/favourites for the story and the last chapter.. I got so much reviews for last chapter its amazing.. You lot are amazing.. Thank you soo much :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Difficulties**

"You're looking glum" Caroline commented as she sat next to Bonnie at lunch. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing"

"Its doesn't look like nothing. Its Damon isn't it?"

"Let it drop Caro. Please" Bonnie pleaded, turning back to her meal, she couldn't talk with Caroline, because Caroline didn't know they were pretending to be together.

"Fine. Anyway gotta go" she said and left.

Bonnie was actually thinking about Damon and last night, about the dance. It was nearly afternoon and she hadn't seen him at all today. Usually he'd pick her up and bring her to school in the mornings, but he hadn't showed up this morning. Bonnie had even waited longer than necessary thinking he might be running late, but he still hadn't came and she herself had went to school late.

She was feeling down and miserable. She didn't know the reason, she just knew that she felt…off.

Had she offended Damon in any way last night?

Just as she had thought, he hadn't came back once he stormed off, and she had to go back home with Stefan and Elena, and she had to endure their curious glances and endless questions on what was going on?

"Hi Bonnie" Elena greeted as she took her seat next to Bonnie.

"Have you seen Damon?" Bonnie asked before she could stop herself.

"Nope, I think he was up in his room all day. Still haven't heard from him?"

Bonnie sighed. "No I haven't. Anyway he's probably just draining a girl dry" she tried to sound nonchalant, but the thought left a churning feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Bonnie came out of school and was walking towards the gates when she spotted Damon waiting beside his car.

Bonnie felt her mood lit up instantly and smiling she went next to Damon.

"You're alive. Well no pun intended" she said and chuckled to herself.

"Yeah. Thought I come pick you up and keep up the appearances" he said and went inside the car.

Bonnie paused. Damon seemed so…cold and detached.

"Are you coming in?" he asked through the window. "Or are you going to wait until Tyler sees us?"

"I'm coming" Bonnie regained her composure and went into the car.

It was silent all through the journey, and Bonnie felt uncomfortable. The atmosphere seemed tense, and awkward. Not something she was used to feeling around Damon, not since they started this game.

They arrived at Bonnie's house sooner than Bonnie expected, and soon she was getting out of the car and unlocking her front door.

"Aren't you coming in?" Bonnie asked when she realised Damon was still in the car.

It took a moment for Damon to answer her. "No. I- I have stuffs to do. A life to live" he said and smirked.

Bonnie's face dropped. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't know I was blocking your life. We can stop you know, and you can continue your precious life"

"A deals a deal Bonnie. I keep my word. Just give me a call when we need to go somewhere, when Tyler's around, when we need to 'pretend' I'll come then" he said and drove off, leaving Bonnie feeling uneasy, angry and sad.

She went inside her house angry at Damon and angry at herself for being angry. Why did she care that Damon wasn't his usual self? That he wasn't flirty, attentive, and that he wasn't his usual snarky self!

The door knocked and Bonnie answered it angrily.

"What?" she shouted thinking its Damon but simmered down when she saw its Elena.

"Whoa Bonnie. What's wrong?" Elena asked as she came inside.

"Nothing" she answered but continued when Elena raised her brow. "Fine its Damon. There's something wrong with him. He's not like he usually is"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he's just soo…cold and distant. After last night he's just soo… You know he hasn't tried to kiss me or any physical contact in any way… Oh I don't know!"

"What?" Bonnie asked when she saw Elena laughing.

"Oh nothing…You sound like a worried girlfriend that's all"

"I do not! Anyway I'm only worried because…well, because if he doesn't play his role well, Tyler wont believe us"

"Right, I believe you. Anyway you seem stressed. Wanna come to the boarding house and have dinner with us?"

"Dinner at the boarding house? What will be on the menu? Us? Because I cant see any normal food being served there"

Elena laughed, "Come on Bonnie, Stefan is a great cook by the way"

Bonnie sighed. "Fine" she said and left the house with Elena. A little time spent with Stefan and Elena would be good, she told herself.

* * *

"Hi Bonnie, its great that you're joining us" Stefan greeted as Bonnie went inside the house.

"Thanks Stefan, for having me"

"Oh look who comes? The girlfriend" she heard Damon say behind her and she turned around to face him.

"Damon" she greeted, but Damon just turned and took his seat at the table.

Bonnie sighed and followed, taking her own seat next to Elena.

"Mmm, This is great Stefan" Bonnie commented as she tasted the pasta, Stefan had made.

"Thank you"

"Aren't you eating?" Bonnie asked Damon, since he was the only one who was not eating.

"I lost my appetite" he answered. "But I wouldn't say no to a little bit of your blood"

"Damon!" Stefan warned.

"What Stefan? I don't eat human food, I drink blood. Why pretend otherwise? Why pretend humans are anything but a food source for me?" he lashed out.

Bonnie sat there silently, shocked at Damon's words. She felt horrible at the moment. Humans were just food sources for him? Well why did that revelation upset or surprise her in any way? She always knew that didn't she?

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Stefan asked, angering Damon further.

"No one"

"Damon, what's wrong with you. You seem so-" Bonnie started but was cut off by Damon.

"What's wrong? Nothings wrong Bonnie. I'm just being my usual self. We're alone now, so there's no need for any pretence, any games, is there? I cant see Tyler, can you? I mean its not like we actually like each other do we?" he asked but continued when Bonnie didn't answer.

"You know I don't even know why I agreed to this charade? Oh wait it was for Elena. Thank God we only have 4 days left, and I'm done with this stupid game!"

Bonnie stood up and cursed herself when her voice came out all shaky. "Don't worry, you don't have 4 days to endure. I'm calling it off. Right now. You're finally free Damon. I didn't know you hated me this much!" she said and left the boarding house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

**PS: We have a Bamon scene next ep! So excited for it..**

**Also new spoilers came from the NYC comic con - mainly about Bonnie - what do you lot think? I'm 50/50 about it.. There's some that gives me hope and some that made me unhappy : (**


	8. Right Choice of Movie?

**A/N: Surprise! I'm here with a new chapter. An early update.. Mainly because I wasn't really happy with the previous chapter and I thought it was too short, and because I had promised a friend that I will update today if I can.. So here it is… Oh and also because you guys were soo great about the previous chapter.. Thank you so much for the support and I'm happy that you liked it.**

**I'm really grateful that my muse was with me today and that I wrote this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it, and I hope you will enjoy reading as well.. **

**So, Thank You so much for all the reviews/alerts and favourites for this story.. **

**Love you all.**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Right Choice of Movie?**

Bonnie rushed to her house, walking furiously and wiping the tears that was managing to escape despite her efforts. Why was she crying anyway? Why did she care that Damon hated her so much? She hated him didn't she?

Bonnie came to a stop when she arrived at her house. Damon was there waiting at the porch.

"Why are you here? To humiliate me more?" she asked.

Damon walked up to her. "No….I'm sorry. I was too harsh"

"You was only telling the truth. We hate each other, why pretend otherwise?" she shrugged.

Damon put his hands on Bonnie's shoulder, and looked at her. "No that's not truth. We don't hate each other Bonnie, if we had, we wouldn't have been able to continue it for this long"

"We would've. We made a deal Damon, and you and I are both too proud to back out of it, even if it kills us"

Damon gave a sad smile. "That we are, I guess that's what it makes it all the more confusing…Anyway I'm sorry. What I said at the dinner was uncalled for. Forgive me, I'm in a weird mood these days"

"Well that makes the two of us" Bonnie said truthfully.

"Am I forgiven?" Damon asked smirking.

Bonnie nodded. "You are" she said and walked to her door, than paused and turned back. "Thank you Damon"

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"For the game. You've done your part, went beyond the call of duty. It didn't work but at least we tried. I'm grateful to you for doing it, knowing how much you hated it. It was a silly plan anyway, childish"

"Wait-" Damon was next to Bonnie in a flash.

"I meant what I said at the dinner Damon. Its over. I'm ending it. You're free to go"

"What if I don't want to go?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't you? You hate it"

Damon sighed. "Look Bonnie. I don't like leaving things unfinished. Its not in my nature. I told you before that I keep my word, no matter what, and I do. We only have 4 days left. We can do this, we can continue it another 4 days and then…and then you and me can go our separate ways"

"I don't want to do it anymore Damon. I don't want to do it so you can throw it in my face again"

"I wont…I'm not a quitter Bonnie, neither are you. Plus I have another 4 days with my girlfriend, wouldn't want to waste that" he said smirking.

Bonnie chuckled. "You know sometimes I think you take this game seriously" she joked.

"Sometimes I think so too. So we're still doing it right? It was fun Bonnie. Remember Bimbo?" he asked.

"Yeah it was. Fine we do it then"

"Great! Come on lets go"

"Where?" Bonnie asked.

"Well you still hadn't finished your meal when you stormed off from the table. I wouldn't want to starve you"

"No, its ok. I lost my appetite anyway" she informed him.

"Come on Bonnie" Damon urged.

"No seriously Damon. I don't want to"

"I will feel bad if you don't. Humour me. Please?"

Bonnie was unable to resist Damon right now. "Fine"

"Great!"

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked as they started to walk.

"I don't know. What do you want to eat? A blonde? A brunette? A red head? My personal favourite is red heads" Damon told Bonnie, trying hard to not smile.

Bonnie smacked Damon. "Damon! I really lost my appetite now! I wont be able to eat… Do you really…choose them like that?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

Now Damon laughed. "Chill out Bonnie. You know I don't feed like that anymore. Not since Stefan forced me to go on the blood bank thing. I only feed directly off a human in emergencies or if there willing too. But I must say, most of them are willing, so yeah, I do choose them because not only do I feed, I spend time with them too. Fun times"

"Oh" was all Bonnie was able to say as she digested this information. Why did she suddenly feel sick? "You know what Damon? I really don't feel like eating at the moment, I wanna go home. Do you mind?"

"Well, no. We could go home, I guess" he said and turned back.

* * *

"You wanna come in?" Bonnie asked, when she saw that Damon was right behind her heels, basically asking for an invite.

"Thank you. I'd love to. The night is young, and I don't want to go home yet" he replied and entered the house.

"So what are we doing?" Damon asked, sitting on the couch. "I mean I have something in mind, that is verrry fun"

"And what's that?" Bonnie asked warily.

"Oh it involves your bedroom and the little bed you have. Though I guess I wouldn't mind the couch either, or the floor, or the wall even" he said smirking and received a water bottle to his head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"You know what its for Damon. Cant you be mature for once?"

"I was actually being very mature Bonnie. Very mature, M rated" he said silkily.

"Lets stay PG-rated then even U. Ok?"

Damon groaned dramatically. "Oh you're such a mood-breaker Bonnie!… So what are we doing then? Do you have any idea that is more fun?"

"You're the one who's here claiming to want to do something fun Damon. I wasn't planning on doing anything"

"What do you usually do?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, watch a movie I guess"

"Fine. We'll watch a movie then. Lets see what's on" he said and started flicking through the channels.

"Wait. Stop there" Bonnie stopped him taking her seat next to Damon on the couch.

Damon turned around and looked at Bonnie. "Romantic comedy? Really?"

"Yes"

"No" he said and changed the channel.

"Yes!" Bonnie said and took the control from him, changing it back.

"Look I'm the male here, and its an unwritten rule that the male of the house keeps the remote control" he said taking it back and changing it again.

"Well, since the male of this house is not here, that pathetic rule does not apply here!" Bonnie said and took the control back.

"Look Bonnie, stop pushing me. I. Don't. Want. To. Watch. A Rom-Com. Got it?" he said taking it back.

"Got it. Doesn't mean I agree to it. What do you want to watch anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe a horror movie?" he suggested.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to watch a horror movie Damon. I already have to much horror in my life. For one night I want to forget about it. I want to laugh" Bonnie pouted. "But fine. If you really want to watch a horror movie, we'll watch it. I'll just continue this scary life and pretend nothing is happening around me" she said and pulled her legs to her chest.

A silent moment passed, then Bonnie heard Damon sigh. "Fine little witch. We watch the Rom-Com then. Happy?" he asked, changing the channel back to what Bonnie wanted.

Bonnie smiled widely. "Very"

"I don't know what it is with you" she heard Damon mutter.

"Its called reverse psychology Damon" Bonnie said smirking.

"You're such a witch you know that!"

Bonnie laughed. "I know"

"So what are we watching?" Damon asked surrendering.

"The Proposal's on. So we'll watch that. And I love Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds"

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Just watch and see"

"If you think I am going to pay any attention to the movie, you're wrong" Damon informed Bonnie.

"Then why don't you just go Damon?" Bonnie asked getting frustrated.

"Because you don't want me to go" he said smirking.

"That's not how reverse psychology works. But if you're staying, then don't ruin it for me" she said and made herself more comfortable by lying on the couch and putting her legs on Damon's lap.

"Excuse me?" Damon said pointing at her legs.

Bonnie shrugged. "Make yourself useful"

"By being your personal foot rest?"

"Sounds great to me!" she said and went to watching the movie. Damon sighed and shook his head but he didn't remove her legs from his lap.

* * *

Bonnie sensed Damon nudge her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, still looking at the screen.

"I want some popcorn"

Bonnie smiled. "Me too. I like mine really salty Damon. You'll find everything you need in the kitchen. Don't forget extra extra salty"

"I wasn't going to make it. You're going to make it, that's why I told you"

"You brought it up so you make it, and I'm a disaster in the kitchen anyway. You don't want me to cause a fire do you?" she asked looking at him and smirking.

"You know what? I don't want it. If you want it, you can go and make it yourself" Damon said and made himself more comfortable.

"Fine. I wasn't too keen on it anyway" Bonnie said and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Cant you use your witchy powers and make the popcorn and make it come to us?" Damon asked.

"What do you think I am? Sabrina the teenage witch?"

"I bet she was more fun"

"Well than go to her"

Bonnie heard Damon sigh again and felt her legs being lifted and put back down on the couch.

"How did you say you like yours?"

Bonnie smirked and turned to face him. "Really salty"

"Don't smirk. You know in my existence I only crave human food once a century, literally, and you don't even make it for me. What kind of a girlfriend are you?"

"The kind that wears the trousers in the relationship" she said laughing.

"Yeah you wish" Damon retorted.

"I don't wish honey. I know"

"Yeah, whatever" Damon said and set to making the popcorn. Opening the cupboards and taking out the things he needs and started making it. "You know there's something called Microwave Popcorn, makes life a lot easier!" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah? Well life would've been a lot easier without you as well Damon!" Bonnie retorted back from the couch, and gasped when Damon was leaning over the couch in a second.

"You don't mean that!" he joked.

"Oh I do"

"No you don't" he said coming closer, and entrapping Bonnie by holding her wrists.

"Yes I do" Bonnie said trying to break free.

"You don't"

"I Do"

"Don't" Damon said and came closer, his lips literally inches apart. Bonnie was able to feel his breath and her lips. His breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Do" Bonnie said and used her powers to send Damon flying off her.

"Arghh. Damn you!" Damon got up and was about to go next to Bonnie when she stopped him.

"Damon! The popcorns burning!"

Damon groaned in frustration but went to the kitchen anyway.

"We're gonna eat burnt popcorn now. No, you're going to eat burnt popcorn" he said and shoved the bowl at Bonnie. "Move your legs"

Bonnie shrugged. "I like them burnt anyway" she said sitting up and getting to eating.

"You're so frustrating you know that?"

"Oh God! Ryan Reynolds!" Bonnie turned her attention back to the T.V and saw Ryan Reynolds was naked. "Look at that body!"

Damon looked at her sideways. "Its very disrespectful what you're doing. Anyway I have a better body, and mines are real its not fake"

"How is his body fake?"

"Its TV tricks. Those abs aren't real, not as real as mines"

"Hmm. Ryan's abs cant be compared to yours, because his are better, but I'd say there's a competition with Stefan though" Bonnie said mindlessly.

Damon choked on the popcorn he was eating. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Bonnie looked at him. "That…Stefan's abs are better?" she repeated, confused.

"And may I ask, how the hell have you seen Stefan's abs?"

Bonnie blushed. "Oh"

"Yeah. I'd love to hear how"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. "Erm, Elena said he has a great body?" she tried.

"Do I look like a fool?….I'm waiting"

"Well…erm…there may have been…some times…where…I've…you know"

"You have what?" Damon urged.

"I…may have…checked him….out…after sports….and….shower" Bonnie finished, blushing furiously now.

Damon was speechless. "Do you fancy my brother?"

"No! It was when he first came and it wasn't only me! Caroline and Elena was doing it too. We all were!" Bonnie defended herself and Damon busted out laughing.

"I have to tell this to Stefan" he laughed.

"No!" Bonnie declined vehemently.

"Yes"

"Damon no! I'll die of embarrassment. Please no. I beg you. Please" she begged.

"Hmm. I'll think about it. Well, lets just hope that you wont piss me off"

"I wont" Bonnie promised. "Just don't tell him. Popcorn?" she offered him sweetly.

"No thanks. But I fancy something else" he said.

"What is it? What do you want?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

Damon didn't answer but just looked at Bonnie's wrist, her veins visible.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Don't push your luck Damon" she warned him.

"Fine"

* * *

"Well that's an interesting movie. They pretend to be together then they fall in….." Damon started but stopped when he turned around and saw that Bonnie fell asleep on the couch, her neck dropping to her side.

Damon smiled, she was too proud to put her head on his shoulder. Slowly he got up, picked Bonnie and took her up the stairs. He put her into her bed. Damon covered Bonnie with the sheets, and then left a chaste kiss on her forehead and the slowly left her house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it : )**

**PS: I will try to update Fragile Heart tomorrow. I need to be in a sad mood for that lol : D**


	9. Daydreaming and I'm thinking of You

**A/N: Hi I'm back. **

**Firstly how did we all enjoy the last episode. I loved it. It was great, especially the scene at the Boarding House. My new favourite nickname is 'Judgy' : D**

**But I have to say my happiness was tainted by the last scene in the episode. I am a huge Stefan/Paul Wesley fan and him crying broke my heart so much. Again, he proved what a great actor he is.. Anyway enough of that, so…**

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites.. Thank you so much, they all ways make me happy and I love you all. Thank you to the anonymous reviewers as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing even though you're not a member :D**

**PS: I hadn't done review replies in ages so, I'm going to have to the ones for the anonymous ones on here. Sorry :D **

**_Damonowa_ - wow thanks hun :D that's quite a big responsibility for me but thanks. I love you too :D **

**_LuckyGirCozIcanReadYourStory_ - lol Love the nickname hun, thanks. I'm lucky to have readers like you :D**

**_Shay _- lol, Damon's abs are good but I do actually think Stefan's are tad bit better :D **

**_Vie_ - I love it too :D, I love Ryan as well and the movie, its hilarious :D**

**… _(nameless reviewer) _Thanks hun : D  
**

**Happy Reading! **

**Oh and before I forget, this story is about to end : (**

**PS: Sorry for any mistakes - when you proofread your own work, you dont really see any mistakes because you know what is coming and your mind/eye automatically sees that :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - I Cant Think Of A Chapter Name**

Bonnie was lying in her bed, lost in deep thoughts. She was so confused these days. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. She was just so confused. She thought about Damon a lot these days. Especially after that cosy night they spent in her house 2 days ago. He was sweet and frustrating and…and just Damon. She was seeing the other sides of Damon that she hadn't seen before, or that she had refused to see. But now it was getting harder and harder to deny that side of him. It was getting harder to ignore him. Hating Damon and ignoring him was so much easier than understanding him and…liking him for who he actually is. For accepting him. She accepts Damon now the way he is, and if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't like Damon any other way.

Bonnie got up with a sigh. Why was she thinking about him again? Why was she understanding him, accepting him? She didn't need this, not now. She didn't need this confusion that she was feeling now.

Why was she getting upset when he was, why was se getting happy when he was? She didn't understand it. She didn't understand it one bit. Thankfully this game would be over in 2 days and she could go back to her life before Damon. With or without Tyler. To be honest, she didn't even care anymore if Tyler asked her out or not. She was just continuing this because Damon was willing to, and she couldn't back out now. She knew Tyler wouldn't ask her out now, if so he would have done it ages ago. There was only 2 days left, what were the chances that he would ask her now?

* * *

"You know what I think?" Elena started as she and Bonnie was walking towards the school.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You guys are approaching this the wrong way"

"For what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"This Tyler thing. I thought about it. You and Damon need to 'end' it. I mean think about it, do you think Tyler would approach you if he thinks you're still with Damon? He needs to think you two broke up so he can ask you. I mean yeah Tyler is a jerk and he wouldn't care if the girl has a boyfriend or something but this is Damon, and even if he doesn't admit it Tyler is afraid of Damon" Elena explained.

Bonnie chuckled and contemplated what Elena said. What Elena had said was right, if Tyler didn't think they had 'broken up' he wouldn't approach her but they still had 2 days and Bonnie thought maybe after that 2 days he might ask.

"You're right, but there's still today and tomorrow and then after that he might-"

"No! Remember what we agreed on Bonnie. 3 weeks. During that time he either asks you out or at the end of 3 weeks you move on, forget about Tyler. Remember?" Elena asked.

"Yes I do. So what, we're going to finish the game early?"

"I guess. But if you want Tyler to take notice, that's what you have to do."

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Don't worry me and Caroline will spread the word around that you and Damon broke up. We'll make sure it gets to Tyler" Elena said and winked at Bonnie.

Though Bonnie didn't want to tell Elena she was somewhat sad that they were ending the game before it was necessary. She was enjoying this game they were playing.

"If it isn't the shower peepers!" They heard Damon approach them at the school gates with Stefan in tow. Damon went next to Bonnie whilst Stefan took his place next to Elena.

"Damon!" Bonnie warned, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Damon asked innocently. "Where's the 3rd stalker? Peeping on someone else?"

"What are you talking about Damon?" Elena asked, confused.

"Just talking about your activities. The trio of shower peepers"

"Damon!" Bonnie warned again. "You promised!" she reminded him.

Damon smirked. "I didn't actually" he replied and turned to Elena.

"Elena. I don't want you around my girlfriend anymore, clearly you are a bad influence to her"

"I-I don't understand" Elena stammered.

Damon turned to Stefan. "Stefan do you know what your girlfriend does for a hobby? Well, to give her credit she wasn't alone, she had this little one with her along with the Blondie"

"What?" Stefan asked warily, whilst Bonnie was making faces and threats to Damon and blushing furiously.

"Damon I will kill you!" Bonnie said next to him.

Damon chuckled but ignored Bonnie. "They're a bunch of peeping Tom's. Yep you heard it right. You're girlfriend and her gang check out guys and their abs whilst there in the shower"

Elena gasped and blushed whilst Stefan's eyes widened, and Bonnie just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Elen-" Stefan started but Damon cut him off.

"Wait there's more… Well, don't allow this to get into your head or boost your ego but do you know who they're most impressive victim was? You" Damon told Stefan.

Stefan tried to hide his laughter, but he was having trouble. "I'm sorry me?" he asked.

"Only because they didn't see mine yet" Damon inserted.

Stefan turned around and looked at the girls, both were blushing and whispering furiously to each other, oblivious that Stefan was watching them.

"How could you tell him Bonnie!" Elena whispered to Bonnie.

"It just slipped. I didn't mean to!"

"I'm going to kill you. Now Stefan's going to think I'm a peeping Tom!"

"Like Damon doesn't think the same thing of me!"

"I'm sorry Damon. Would you care to enlighten me more. I don't understand" Stefan said, biting his cheek.

"Argh, you're so slow Stefan. Well here it is. Apparently these girls here, checked you out whilst you were in the shower"

"But it was before you and Elena was going out!" Bonnie said quickly.

"And…You lot was impressed with what you saw? I was the most impressive? Well I'm flattered" he said smirking.

"Dude I told you to now allow that to get to your head. Out of all those things I tell you that's what you get? Get over yourself" Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to get out of it Damon. So they checked me out? So what?"

"Get that smug smile of your face" Damon retorted, not happy that his brother was revelling in this information. When he had told this, he had expected Stefan to shy away, become all embarrassed and everything. Not this smugness, like he was happy that they had checked him out.

"I cant believe you told him Bonnie. I really want to throttle you now" Elena said. She dying from embarrassment. Yes, Stefan was her boyfriend now, but she still didn't want that information to be known to him.

"Hey. Don't go hard on her. She just slipped. She hadn't meant to tell" Damon said defending Bonnie.

"She shouldn't have though. It was a secret"

"Its not like you haven't told her secrets to me Elena. Remember Tyler?" Damon said quickly becoming annoyed. "You're even now"

"Well its just as well that you two are 'fake breaking up' today. Now we wont have Bonnie slip more secrets to Damon" Elena said, finally calming.

"Wait- what?" Damon asked turning his attention to Bonnie.

"Erm yeah" Bonnie answered Damon.

"We're breaking up? I mean finishing the game?" he asked.

"Yeah, its just that-" Bonnie started but was interrupted by the school bell. "Anyway gotta go" she said and ran towards the building.

"I will be waiting here after school for an explanation" Damon called out after her.

* * *

"So explain" Damon started as Bonnie came next to him.

"Its nothing. This morning Elena told me that if Tyler doesn't see or think that we broke up, he wont approach me - that is if he wants to - and I realised that she was right"

"But we still had today and tomorrow"

"I know. But I had made a promise to Elena. I had said that if Tyler doesn't ask me out I will quit, move on. At the end of that 3 weeks I would move on. He only has today and tomorrow"

"Right. So…If he doesn't ask you, you're gonna move on?"

"Yep. I'm not gonna let him go"

"So we're not gonna see each other these 2 days?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I mean we'll still be friends and everything its just that we cant be seen together. Tyler thinks we broke up. Elena and Caroline literally told the whole school to make sure he heard. It was crazy" she told him, chuckling.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow then" Damon said.

"Why?"

"Well, I want to know how its going to go"

"Oh. Ok. See you later" she said and started to walk but Damon's voice stopped her.

"Do you love him?"

Bonnie paused, and turned round to face him. "You knew the answer, when we first started this"

"Yeah. But I wanna know about now"

Bonnie stayed silent. Could she answer this question? Did she know the answer to this question?

Instead she said, "See you later Damon" and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Breaking Up

**Ok, so I'm not gonna be able to do any review replies today because there's some problem with my net and I'm on my friends atm, and I have limited time. I'm so sorry and all I can say is thank you for all the reviews and support.. Just enjoy this for now..**

**Oh and Thanks for all the title suggestions, I'll be using them ; )**

**Love, Pam : ) Vie, I used your suggestion for chapter 9, babyshan - I'm using yours for this chap, and One Couldn't See - I'm using yours for the next.. :D**

_**Special apology/sorry to LoveyouDamon - I don't know how but I apparently forgot to reply for your review previous chapter.. Soo sorry, this update is for you :D**_

**Lily CullenSalvatore****, LuckyGirCozIcanReadYourStory, ****andtheniwaslike**** , damonowa, ****Hellzz-on-Earth**** , smilesx10, Vie, ****Silverstone007**** , ****Twilighter Tabitha**** , ****1beaut****, ****Small-Clever-and-Terrible**** , ****4ev3rsilenc3d**** , ****onecoldn'tsee**** , ****babyshan211****, Valerie.. - Thank you very much to all of you and everyone who read!**

**PS: Who loved Bonnie last ep, glad that she's getting more screen time :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10 - Breaking Up**_

Bonnie awoke feeling lighter that morning. Today was the last days of their game with Damon. Though she did feel somewhat sad that it will end. She was also happy that tomorrow she would start a new life. Tomorrow she'd let go of Tyler, of this obsession, crush she had since childhood. Tomorrow she'd start to a life without him, because she knew he wouldn't ask her out today. Why would've he wait all this time?

The most surprising of it all for Bonnie was that, she was ok with it. She would be fine if Tyler didn't ask her out and it felt like she would be able to move on without any problems. If someone had asked her a few months ago whether if she ever would've be able to move on and let Tyler go. She would've answer no, that she never could think of a life without Tyler. But now, now it felt different.

She was actually happy that she started this game with Damon. This game gave her a lot things. She actually started to see Damon as Damon, and not the homicidal vampire she had always saw him as. She had gained a friend in him. She also had started to grow out of her Tyler obsession. Though she still liked him, she was not the girl who only saw Tyler, who only wanted him.

_Do you love him? _Damon's question entered her mind unexpectedly. Why hadn't she answered him? 3 weeks ago her immediate answer would've been yes, why did she hesitate now? Why did he ask the question? He knew the answer when they started this game.

Bonnie sighed and pushed the thoughts aside and set to get ready for school.

"Today's the day" Elena commented as she sat next to Bonnie at lunch.

"Yeah" Bonnie smiled weakly.

"It's the day when you finally forget that jerk and move on. Finally we will be rid of Tyler and all talks about him"

Bonnie just nodded so Elena continued. "Finally you will start dating someone who is not an **ass** like Tyler" when Bonnie just nodded again Elena gave her a long look. "Bonnie are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've been calling all sorts of name to Tyler and you haven't defended him to me once"

"Oh. Well my mind was somewhere else"

"Are you sad that you're going to let Tyler go. Honey don't, someone else will come. You know I never approved of your crush to Tyler and my opinion hasn't changed. He cant make you happy, trust me. He's too selfish to think of someone else"

"I don't know. I'm just confused Elena"

"Why are you confused?" Elena asked.

Bonnie confused humourlessly. "That's the thing. I don't know. I don't know why I am confused" she said shrugging.

* * *

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she went next to Damon.

"I told you I'd come and see what happened"

"Right"

"So? Did he ask you?" Damon asked somewhat impatient.

"No"

"Great! I mean its great that you're finally going to move on"

"Yep. I'm a free woman now" Bonnie chuckled.

"So the games over and you keep your promise to Elena?"

"Yep. I mean the schools day's over and I don't think Tyler would come to my house and ask me out. Can you? Anyway if he wanted me, he would've asked me a long time ago right?"

"Yeah. You're right. Bonnie I wanted to talk to you. Now that this game is over and stuff"

"Ok"

"I thought a lot these days. And I've come to some realizations. And I think that if you and me-" Damon was started but was cut off by a voice.

"Bonnie!" Tyler called out coming next to Bonnie and Damon.

"Tyler" Bonnie greeted, surprise evident in her features.

Tyler took a moment to look between Bonnie and Damon, seeming satisfied with his observation he talked again.

"I, eh I wanted to talk to you"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, even though at the back of her mind, she feared what he was going to say.

"I heard something, I wanted to know if it was the truth?"

Bonnie nodded, urging Tyler to continue.

"Is it…true that you and Damon broke up?" he asked, watching them again, wondering why Damon was here, if the news was true.

"Oh" Bonnie managed to say. She didn't know what to say. Yes, or no. She sneaked a glance towards Damon, expecting him to say something but he was quite, just watching Tyler with narrowed eyes. Bonnie expected him to say something, to say yes we broke up, anything. But he didn't.

"So?" Tyler interrupted and Bonnie realised they had to answer him.

"Y-yes. We, erm we broke up" she answered him finally. She saw relief flicker in Tyler's eyes, before he talked again.

"So what is he doing here?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" Damon growled at Tyler and Bonnie could swear she saw Tyler back up just a little.

"Bonnie can I talk to you. Private" he asked, looking towards Damon at the last word.

"Off course" Bonnie said and tried to move away from Damon, but Damon stopped her.

"You can talk here" he said, glaring at Tyler.

"I don't think that's-" Tyler started but was cut off by Damon.

"She doesn't have any secrets from me. She wouldn't mind me being here" Damon informed.

Tyler looked at Bonnie for confirmation and Bonnie nodded weakly.

"Bonnie. I eh. I wanted to know if you're free tomorrow night" he asked.

"Why?" Damon asked.

Tyler looked at Damon briefly, huffing in frustration, then he turned his attention back to Bonnie. "So Bonnie?"

"Oh" Bonnie said again. Even though she knew what was coming, she was still surprised to hear it from him.

Bonnie knew she had to answer Tyler, but yet again she couldn't help but glance towards Damon. She didn't know why, but again she was expecting him to say something and again, he was quiet.

"Bonnie?" Tyler broke through her thoughts.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bonnie. "Yes, Bonnie. He's waiting to hear your answer"

Bonnie had the suspicion that Damon too was waiting for the answer. Bonnie took a deep breath. She had to answer, she couldn't just leave him hanging. Mentally Bonnie scolded herself. Why was she waiting? What the hell was wrong with her? This was why they had started the game. For Tyler to ask her out, and now he was here, and she was hesitating? She was meant to jump up and down and scream yes, wasn't she?

She looked at Damon one last time, he quirked his eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"I-I would love to Tyler" she said finally, causing Tyler to beam and Damon's eyes to darken.

"I'll pick you at 8. Dress nice, I'm going to take you somewhere special" he said and with a kiss on Bonnie's cheek, he left.

Once again it was silent as soon as Tyler left. But the atmosphere seemed tense. Bonnie looked at Damon and waited for him to talk but he didn't, so she talked instead.

"Yay. It worked. He asked me out" she said in mock excitement.

"Yeah. It did" Damon said finally. "And you accepted" he commented.

"Well this was the point, wasn't it?"

"So. I guess my job is done"

"I guess it is"

"So. This is it?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Thank you Damon. You've done a lot for me, this past 3 weeks and I'm really grateful to you because of it" Bonnie said, and finding out that for some reason, she was finding it hard to speak.

"You're welcome" Damon said, his face sombre.

"I'll.-I'll tell Elena. Don't worry" Bonnie said, and Damon looked at her, confused. "You know, when we started first you wanted me to tell Elena how good you were…and I refused… Well I'll tell her, don't worry"

Damon chuckled humourlessly and shrugged. "You do that"

Bonnie nodded. "Goodbye Damon"

"Goodbye Bonnie…and take care of yourself"

Bonnie nodded again and started walking towards her house, leaving him behind. Walking Bonnie felt as if she was leaving a piece of her behind as well.

* * *

**I was actually planning to write more to this, this chapter but my net has some problems, and for now today is the only chance I have to upload something forgive me and I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**And hopefully the last chap will be longer, I really meant to put more but I fear that now with my net, if I don't put something I wont be able to for a long time : (**

**I will update Fragile Heart as soon as I can..**


	11. The Mess I Made

**A/N: I'm back! My net might be ok for these few days - hopefully. Anyway I quickly want to get on with the chapter.**

**PS: To make it up to you, I wrote a lot this chapter, its about 13 Word pages, the most I have ever written to this story. Hope you'll enjoy. **

_**Time for Anonymous Reviews - **_

_**Damonowa - Thanks hun, glad you're liking it :D Well, she had to give Tyler a chance, after all she wanted him for so long. **_

_**Smilesx10 - lol.. Ah don't worry you're not the only one. I too don't like the Bonnie/Jeremy thing. Sure, I loved their scenes but the more I think of it the more I don't like it. **_

_**Vie - You're welcome. No matter what she does Bonnie will always be my girl too. Love her too much.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - The Mess I Made**

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Bonnie, as she was sipping her morning coffee. She came over to Bonnie's house when she heard the latest news. Now the girls were at the table having breakfast.

"Nothing" Bonnie replied as she took a gulp from her own drink.

"Come on. There's something you're not telling me. I know you Bonnie"

Bonnie was unable to meet Elena's eyes. "I said nothing Elena. Just nervous about tonight I guess" she shrugged.

"Right. The Big Date with Tyler. Why do I feel like you're not too excited about it?"

"I don't know. But I am. I'm very excited in fact. I've wanted this for God knows how long" Bonnie tried her best to sound convincing.

"4"

"4 what?" Bonnie asked.

"You've wanted to be with Tyler since 4. God knows why" she said rolling her eyes.

Bonnie remained silent, not wanting to talk. So Elena continued.

"So what are you wearing tonight? And where are you going?"

"I told you I don't know Elena. He hasn't told me where we're going, just said somewhere special. And for the dress. I don't know again. Caroline said she's going to come over and help me pick"

"Well hopefully it'll be somewhere nice, and I know you're gonna look good today. No matter what I think, I just want you to be happy" Elena said hugging Bonnie.

"Thank you. I will be happy with Tyler, I mean its what I wanted for so long. Right?"

"Right" Elena said, it seemed like she was going to say more but she stopped.

"What? You was going to say more" Bonnie pressed.

"Its just that, sometimes you think you want something but actually you don't, and sometimes you think you don't want something but actually you do. A lot. I don't know if I'm making sense?"

"You are. But I don't understand why you're telling me this now. I feel like I'm getting married or something" Bonnie chuckled and Elena joined her.

"No. Its just that I feel like this is wrong. You know, you and Tyler. And I just wanted to advise you before you do anything wrong. I care about you Bonnie and I really want to see you happy, the way you was with Damon"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Its just that during this game you two played, you looked really happy. Even though you hated Damon and you two argued a lot. There were days when I'd see you smile and I knew that, that moment you was really happy. All your worries were gone and you were enjoying that moment. And I want someone to do that for you for real. To make you happy for real, and I don't think Tyler is that person"

"We did have fun with Damon" Bonnie commented, not finding any need to hide.

"Damon does that, once you get over your initial judgement he becomes a really great friend. A fun person to be around. He also cares deeply though he never chooses to show it. Its like, I know he loves Stefan, he cares so much for him. I know that if something was to happen to Stefan, it'd shatter Damon and he'd spend rest of his life hunting down the person and killing him. But yet, he never shows any emotion towards Stefan. He makes it as if he hates him" Elena said and shook her head. "I don't even know why we're talking about Damon here"

"How is he?" Bonnie asked.

"He's fine. A little moody today but fine"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie's interest was piqued.

"He's been a bitch today and yesterday. Throwing insults at us, scowling all the time. Being the old Damon"

Bonnie chuckled. "Funny. That's the only Damon I know. I haven't seen the other Damon"

"No. No" Elena denied quickly. "He had changed. he was changing. These last few weeks, he was smiling more, not smirking. And he was so good with Stefan too. He's relationship with Stefan was improving and I had loved that. Stefan was happy about it too, because finally it was seeming like he wasn't in competition with Damon for me"

Elena's words were reminding Bonnie of something. Suddenly she felt her chest tighten as she was about to say her words.

"He's er. He's good you know. Damon I mean" she tried to form a coherent speech but failed.

"I don't understand"

Bonnie took a deep breath. Although it was wrong and something she didn't want to do, she had promised to Damon.

"From what I've seen, Damon would make a great boyfriend. His looks aside, he seemed caring, protective, charming and funny and, and passionate. I've seen glimpses of all these and he'd be perfect" Bonnie explained.

"For you?" Elena asked smiling fondly.

"No! For…For you. You know he has feelings for you" Bonnie said, wondering why she was finding it very hard to say this short sentence.

"No. He doesn't. At least not anymore. These past weeks, he hasn't flirted with me, or gave me one look that would make me think he is. Our relationship changed these past weeks. I can tell he sees me more like a friend than a potential girlfriend. I think he's finally seeing me and accepting me for what I am. Stefan's girlfriend and his sister-in-law kinda thing. I'm really happy for that"

Bonnie looked sceptical. "You really think he's over you?"

Elena shook her head. "You want me to be honest? I think he was never into me in the first place. I think he was confused because of my resemblance to Katherine. He loved her for 145 years, and when he couldn't have her, he wanted to replace me with her, and because I think he wanted to annoy and hurt Stefan. Because Katherine had always loved Stefan instead of him. I was his way of getting back at Stefan, if I would've gone for him. But I know he loves me as a friend, and that's what I want"

Bonnie stayed silent as she took in everything Elena had told her about Damon.

"You wanna know what I think?" Elena asked, cutting through Bonnie's thoughts.

"What?"

"You're changing him"

"Me?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yeah you. I think neither he nor you realises it, but this time you two spent together has changed both of you for the good. Damon's becoming a better person than he is, his relationship with Stefan is getting better. And you. Well since the tragic events of your life, you're smiling more - something even I couldn't accomplish - you're more accepting now. Towards Damon, and everything in general. So yeah. That's what I think"

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe. Maybe we are changing each other"

* * *

"So what look do you want to go for? Sexy? Slutty But Sexy? Sexy But You Cant Touch Me kind of way?" Caroline asked as she went into Bonnie's room.

Bonnie sighed. "How about none of the above and just Nice?"

"Which by Nice you mean Plain Jane. Not gonna happen Bonnie. Tyler said dress nice, which in his codes it means sexy, and even can lean a bit towards the slutty line. But you're Bonnie and we don't want slutty with you. So I say we go for Exotic Looking, Sexy Woman But You Cant Touch Me Unless I Want To?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Gosh Caroline. I don't know. I'll just choose something and create something that says more Bonnie than Caroline"

"You cant just choose something! This is the date you've been waiting for since 4!"

"I'm sure when I was 4 I didn't know what a date meant, so technically that's not true" Bonnie pointed out.

"Whatever, technically it's the truth. You've wanted Tyler for so long and finally you have a date with him and you cant just dress up like as if you're going to a normal party. You need to make an effort, he needs to know you made an effort for him"

"I doubt Tyler would realise if I made an effort"

"Oh trust me he will. Guys always do. We think they're unobservant but we're wrong"

Bonnie shrugged. "Whatever"

"You know I'm quite surprised with you" Caroline said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Well I never even knew you liked Damon, then suddenly BAM you guys are dating, and then you break-up with him and the next day you get a date with Tyler. Seems very fast and very un-Bonnie-ish"

"Yeah well, it did happen very fast. It wasn't something I was able to control. One minute I find myself going out with Damon, the next on a date with Tyler"

"Why did you two break up anyway, you never said?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "You know how me and Damon was. Always arguing, never saw eye to eye. I don't even know why the hell we thought something like this would work….Me and Damon? We're too very different peoples. We could never work. What he thinks, wants and does is very different from what I think, want or do"

"I think they're just excuses. You're just finding excuses for it to not work. I saw you and Damon together you two seemed perfect. A perfect match. Yes you have your differences, but there will be a point where you'd compromise. Where you'd agree to disagree, and then its bliss again. Two different peoples? That's how it should be, can you imagine being with yourself. Boring. Arguing? It's the best thing in a relationship, the make up sex is great! Joking aside. All these things you'd counted to me, are reasons why exactly it'd work. It would keep it interesting, never boring"

Bonnie sighed. "Whatever. Its over now. I'm going on a date with Tyler remember?"

"Don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy and if you're going to be happy with Tyler than that's great. I just don't want you to move on because you think you have to. I just don't want you to dismiss your feelings for Damon because you think it's the best"

Bonnie rubbed her temple. She wondered why she hadn't told Caroline that this thing with Damon was fake, at least then she wouldn't have her thinking she really had feelings for Damon. Because she didn't. She knew she didn't.

* * *

Bonnie walked around the room, frustrated. There was only 2 hours till her date and she still wasn't anywhere near ready. She still hadn't done her hair or even chose what to wear. As weird as it sounded, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be ready. Caroline had left her over an hour ago. She had chose few clothes and allowed her to pick one of 3, and here Bonnie was still in her morning clothes not knowing what to do.

The truth was Elena and Caroline's speeches were making her pause. She didn't know why today out of all dates her friends chose to be insightful and advising. She hadn't needed that. But since Elena's first word the seed of doubt had been planted and with Caroline's words it had grew.

What if is she was making a mistake? What if she didn't actually want Tyler? Did she want someone else? Why didn't she want Tyler? Why was she hesitating to go on this date? It was just a date right? If she didn't enjoy his company she could just back out from the next one? But what if you do? Her mind asked. What if you do and you become confused? Bonnie quickly pushed the thoughts away and began to do her hair.

And hour an a half later Bonnie was back in her room, now choosing her outfit. Her hair and make up was done, she had straightened her hair and applied a little make up. Now she had to choose between the black, long flowing dress, red mini dress, or the black jeans, and a white boob-tube top that had glitters all over.

Caroline had advised her to wear the red mini dress. But Bonnie favoured the long black dress more. It was long, not showing too much skin in the thigh department, but it had a decent cleavage. It was also flowing when she walked and that's what she loved best. It also had a deep back, showing her shoulder blades and back. It was a perfect dress for her, for a perfect date. For her that dress said sexy, decent and Bonnie all in one. But she didn't feel like wearing that dress for her date with Tyler. Finally she opted for the black jeans and the white top. She didn't know where they were going but she gathered that choice was the best for her date with Tyler.

The bell rang just as Bonnie was putting her high heels on. Quickly she went down the stairs and opened the door for Tyler.

"Hi" she greeted him.

He was looking really good with a denim jeans and black shirt.

"Hi" he said and bent down to kiss her cheek. "These are for you" he said handing Bonnie a bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Thank you. There beautiful. Just a second I'll be back" she said and went to put the flowers in a vase. She didn't want to invite Tyler to her house yet, it seemed too early, too intimate. _You invited Damon, _her inner voice said. _Yeah but that was different, _she answered herself mentally.

"You look great by the way" Tyler commented as she went back next to him.

"Thank you. You too. Shall we leave?" she asked.

"Yep"

Bonnie left the house and was locking her door when she felt something. The back of her neck was tingling. Quickly she turned around but saw nothing. Tyler was waiting by the car. She looked again, trying to see something or someone within the shadows. It felt like someone was watching her. Quickly she shoved the thoughts aside and smiling, she went next to Tyler.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked in the car.

"A special restaurant. One of my favourites in town" Tyler answered her.

"Oh. Okay" Bonnie commented, wondering why she was feeling something like disappointment. What was she expecting? A restaurant for a first date was perfect wasn't it?

He was driving fast, but reckless fast, Bonnie noted. Damon drives fast too, but he was a safe driver, no matter how fast he went, you knew he wouldn't lose control, she thought.

Soon they were at the car park of some fancy restaurant and was making their way to the restaurant. It was quite impressive, Bonnie thought. The restaurant itself was beautiful, something you'd see in a movie and instantly fall in love with. But today she didn't. Suddenly she wondered where Damon would've brought her for a first date. Somewhere like this?

"Reservation for Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett" Tyler said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and showed them their table. It was a table reserved at the far end of the restaurant, right next to the wall to wall window. If she was honest, the view was great. Eating a dinner among the view of the night was great, romantic even. Too bad she wasn't feeling romantic today. As they took their seats, the waiter came and lit the candle. Looking at the candle, Bonnie remembered that time with Damon, when she had burned his arm using the candle and her powers. She smiled fondly remembering it. Damon surprisingly, had been ok with it. Sure, he had went and broken all the rules and humiliated her to Tyler but she had expected more from him, much worse. She wondered if the same thing had happened to Tyler, if he had known of her powers and she had deliberately used it against him, would he have been this good natured about it.

"Do you like it? The place I mean?" Tyler asked, cutting Bonnie's thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I do. Its great. I mean who wouldn't like it?"

"Its my favourite place" Tyler commented. "So what are you going to eat?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked at the Menu yet" Bonnie said and lifted to menu to choose. There was so many options on the menu, and half she didn't recognize what they were. Suddenly she wished they were at some place much more simple, eating a burger or even in the cinema eating popcorn and watching a movie.

Bonnie again remembered the time she had spent at her house with Damon. It had been a really fun night. Casual and comfortable. She wasn't on her guard and she had slept next to him. Before next to Damon she wouldn't have even blinked for the fear that he'd do something but that night Bonnie had fallen asleep whilst watching the movie with him.

"Have you chosen?"

"Oh. Erm. No, its hard to choose"

"Shall I choose for you?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. Go ahead"

"Ok. How about Chicken, Pine Nuts and Vegetables Pasta? That's really nice"

"That would be great" Bonnie answered smiling, but inside her mind was swirling with million thoughts. _Wrong, wrong, wrong. _Her mind was screaming. Everything about this date felt wrong. Wasn't she supposed to be nervous? Wasn't there supposed to be millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach constantly? Her palm should've been sweating, her heart rate should've been uncontrollable. But none of that was happening at the moment. She wasn't feeling any of these things. All she felt was dread? Uneasiness?

"Thank you for coming to this date Bonnie. I was really nervous when I approached you. Especially seeing Damon there" Tyler said and chuckled to himself.

"Nothing to be nervous about"

"Yeah, you say that to me. Damon is a very…intimidating person. He seems like a guy who would kill you if you looked at his girl in the wrong way. He seems a bit possessive. So I wanted to be sure you two were off before I asked you, I didn't want to risk my life"

Bonnie stayed silent, not knowing what to say, but a heart gave a sad ting as she remembered the last time she saw Damon.

"I actually wanted to ask you out for some time now" Tyler started.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Yeah. I guess I always liked you but never actually realised until I saw you with Damon you know. And then I was like, yeah there's Bonnie, why didn't I think of that before"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh? So you just asked me out, because I was with Damon?"

"No! No, Bonnie. Like I said, I guess I always liked you but never realised till I saw you with him. Get it?" Tyler asked, trying to get himself in the clear.

"I guess. So how's Matt? Haven't seen him around much?" Bonnie asked for conversation.

"He's good, with Caroline as you know. Getting ready to the season. We're gonna have a great season this year I know. My form is on the top, best of the team at the moment, and its gonna be a great year" he explained smiling.

"Right. That's great" though she was a cheerleader she never felt anything towards the actual game. She never really understood it and she found it too violent. She and Elena had only become cheerleaders because Caroline had forced them at the time, and they had just gone with the flow.

"Did you like the taste?" Tyler asked as Bonnie tasted her food. The food was delicious.

"Mmm. Love it" she said smiling. "So how's your mum?" Bonnie asked.

"She's good. Dealing with the council and everything. You should come see her sometimes. She really likes you Bonnie"

"Yeah. I should" Suddenly Bonnie had that feeling again, like someone was watching her. She turned around and looked within the restaurant, other than a few admiring looks from few men, there wasn't anything that would give her this feeling. She turned to her right and stared out of the window looking into the dark night, but she wasn't able to see anything.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, noticing Bonnie's discomfort.

"Yes. I eh. I'm okay. Don't worry" with a final glance out of the window Bonnie turned to her meal.

"Would you like to dance?" Tyler asked suddenly. "Our dance at the party was interrupted, making we can continue here?" he asked motioning towards the centre of the restaurant. Bonnie turned to see there was a few couples who were already dancing.

"Erm. I don't know"

"Please?" Tyler insisted, and Bonnie gave in.

"Ok" she was on a date after all.

As Bonnie danced with Tyler, she realised this dance wasn't making her feel anything. When she had danced with Damon, her body had all sort of reactions. The air had thickened around them, but this dance with Tyler was just normal. She was supposed to feel hot and flustered wasn't she? The way she had with Damon? Suddenly Bonnie shook her head and scolded herself. What was she doing? She was constantly comparing Tyler and Damon today and always finding that Damon was the winner. Forget about Damon, that was a game, this is the reality Bonnie thought. But Caroline and Elena's words weren't leaving her mind. What was she doing? She was creating a mess for herself. She had loved Tyler, she had always wanted him, then she got involved with Damon, and things seemed confusing now. Blurry. It shouldn't be like that. She should've been on this date with Tyler and only think about him, yet here she was comparing him to Damon. She was a mess.

"Dessert?" the waitress asked as they sat back in their seats.

"Oh no. Thank you" Bonnie declined, wanting to get over and done with this date.

"Nonsense. You like chocolate don't you? Chocolate Fudge Cake please" Tyler ordered.

"There was no need thank you"

"The date is going perfect, I wanted to make it more perfect with chocolate"

In return, Bonnie just smiled.

"You know I knew it was you. You know that time when Damon had told about a childhood memory and I had said I remembered it but didn't know who it was? I knew it was you" Tyler said.

"You did? But-"

"I knew you were embarrassed so I didn't want to embarrass you further by revealing I knew it was you"

"Oh. That was-that was sweet of you" Bonnie commented feeling touched.

"But it wasn't sweet of Damon to do that. It was wrong what he had done" Tyler said and suddenly Bonnie felt her anger flare up.

"He hadn't meant any harm. He was just- he was just getting back at me for something. I had done something similar so he was just taking revenge"

"So that's what your relationship was, embarrassing each other and taking revenge?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"No. Our relationship was…fun. We made fun of each other, insulted each other but it was never hurtful or contained any menace. Its…Its hard to understand our relationship. And I don't have to justify my relationship with him to you. Its none of your business"

"I'm sorry, I was curious"

"No. I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it"

"Not a problem"

It was coming toward the end of their date, and Bonnie was bored. She knew what was going to happen. Soon, after the dessert. they'd leave, Tyler would drive her home, kiss her at the door and hope for an invite inside her house, to spend the night. But he'd be disappointed. Just like she was. She should've been anticipating the kiss that would happen inevitably, but she wasn't, she was in fact dreading it. The whole night had been fail and normal.

Yes, that was it. Al this; the restaurant, the date everything was normal for her. Too human. She realised she couldn't do normal anymore, not since she had been introduced to the Supernatural. Not since she had been aware of herself and her powers. Now the things that seemed entertaining and exciting to normal humans, seemed dull and lame to her. Maybe this date would've been a dream date for other girls, but for her it was too dry. Too normal. Funny, how a few weeks ago, she wanted and craved for normalcy and yet now, she didn't want it. She hated normal.

Again Bonnie felt that tingling sensation on her neck and suddenly her heart accelerated. She looked up and saw him. Damon.

Without being aware she smiled. He was charging towards them, his face grim.

Suddenly everything clicked into its place, and everything became crystal clear. Bonnie wanted Damon, she needed Damon in her life. And not as a friend, she wanted much more from him. She wanted to feel everything she had felt the glimpses of. She wanted his touch, his kiss. She didn't want Tyler. Why hadn't she seen this before? Why had she been so blind and stubborn, and ignored everything her mind and body was telling her. That's why she hated tonight, that's why she hadn't enjoyed it one bit. Because Tyler wasn't Damon. But this realisation quickly faded as Bonnie came to another realisation. This was Damon, he'd never want Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Damon growled, glaring at Tyler.

"D-Damon?" Bonnie stuttered, suddenly afraid. Afraid of Damon and afraid of her newly discovered feelings towards him. "What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"We're going" he said and moved to remove Bonnie from her seat, handling her hand.

"What? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't ask. We're going"

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyler interrupted, but shrank down when Damon came to close vicinity and glared.

"You're on a date with **my girlfriend, **what the hell do you think I'm doing? You're lucky I'm not ripping you to shreds now, because believe me I want to do it so badly! And if I don't leave with her now, I will do it. I wont hold myself back"

"Damon don't cause a scene. We're in a public place" Bonnie pleaded, already out of her seat and trying to move Damon away from Tyler.

"You think I care?" he said then turned towards Tyler again. "If I see you anywhere near her again, I will rip you apart. Got it?"

Tyler was afraid but didn't want to back down. "Dude, you two broke up. Its over!"

Damon got hold of Tyler's collar. "Its not over, until **I** say its over! Come on Bonnie" he said and took hold of Bonnie's hand again and took her out of the restaurant.

"Damon you're hurting me!" Bonnie cried. Damon may be able to walk fast with his supernatural abilities but Bonnie wasn't, and her arm was starting to hurt by being stretched.

When they were far away from the restaurant Damon stopped. All the anger that had radiated from him previously was now gone.

"What are you doing Damon?" Bonnie asked when she was able to catch her breath. Not only had this walk/run tired her, but her heart was beating so fast as well, that she was having trouble breathing.

The smirk was back on Damon's face and he answered Bonnie. "Nothing. Just ruining your date"

"Yeah you managed that just fine. Why?" she asked, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Damon shrugged. "You know me Bonnie. I just wanted to annoy you. Ruin the date you have been looking forward to for your whole life. I'm surprised you wasn't expecting something like this"

Bonnie's heart sank. "So, this was just another game for you? You just acted in there?" she asked, feeling the tears that were threatening to fall. For a moment when he had entered the restaurant, and was bullying Tyler, she had hoped. Hope that he too, returned her newly discovered feelings.

Damon, shrugged not answering Bonnie's question. "You look good by the way. Dressed up for him I can see"

"Tell me the truth Damon. Why did you come?" she tried once more.

"What do you want me to say Bonnie? I told you why I did it"

Bonnie sniffed, forcing the tears to stay at bay. "Well, you've managed to ruin my night just fine. Congratulations Damon!" she said and turned to walk away.

Damon's voice stopped her. "I couldn't do it!"

She turned to face him, and saw that his eyes were shut tight. "What couldn't you do?" she asked, coming near him again.

"I thought I could do it Bonnie but I couldn't. I thought I can watch you go on a date with him. Have dinner with him, dance with him. But I couldn't! I couldn't stand seeing you with another man, someone that wasn't me"

Bonnie's breath caught, but didn't speak, allowing Damon to talk.

"You had an obsession with Tyler and I had an obsession with you. I just never realised it. Not until I started spending time with you"

"You had an obsession with me?" Bonnie asked sceptical, yet surprised and flattered.

"Think about it. I was always around you, always invading your personal space. Always insulting you, picking on you. Always there. I just became aware of it these last few days. But you wanted Tyler, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it, I just wanted you to be happy"

Both Bonnie and Damon fell silent, Bonnie taking in everything Damon said. Damon wondering why the hell he said al those things to her.

"The answer is no" Bonnie said suddenly, causing Damon to look up with hurt on his face. "You asked me if I loved Tyler and I didn't answer you. Well, the answer is no"

"You don't love him?" Damon asked, hope evident in his eyes.

"No"

"Why?"

"I set my sights on someone else" she answered smiling.

"Oh. Who is it? Who do I need to hurt now?" Damon asked.

"I doubt you would. But you'd need to hurt herself" she said smirking at him.

As it dawned on Damon what Bonnie was saying he smiled, a genuine smile and pulled Bonnie to him and started kissing her jaw line.

Shivers went down Bonnie's spine. "So, you're interested in me now?" she asked, tilting her head backwards.

Damon stopped kissing her jaw and looked at Bonnie smirking. "Where did you get that from? Don't you know that I hate you?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Good. Because I hate you too"

Damon laughed and cradled Bonnie's head and captured her lips with his own for a searing kiss that left both breathless and content.

* * *

**A/N: So this is officially the end of the story, but at the moment I'm debating whether or not to post a Epilogue too. I think I will though :D **

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this..**

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews/alerts and favourites for this story.. I love you all.. Thanks to everyone who had ever read this story.**

**PS: Fragile Heart'ers: I decided to wrap Love Crime then solely concentrate on Fragile Heart, it'll be easier for me that way. Hope you understand. **


	12. Epilogue  First Date

**So yeah, you lot convinced me to post the epilogue :D**

**It wont be an epilogue the way you'd expect, its more of a final chapter, but I wanted to see how Bonnie and Damon's real first date would be :D**

**So if you dont like this chap, just ignore it as if it never was posted lol.. This is just an extra litte thing :D I had already written it, just debating whether to post it or not :D**

_**Anonymous Reviews - **_

… _**- I did post the epilogue now :D**_

_**Maria - Thank you so much for the review, I'm really glad you liked the Bonnie/Caroline/Elena parts and the ending :D**_

_**Ilovebamon - Woow, I feel so privileged and special now. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it. Wow. Thanks. **_

_**Damonowa - Thanks a lot hun, sadly yes this is the ending now : ( I'm sure you'll find something to read :D Thanks for the support, I loved the ending too :D**_

**Also THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone who has ever read, reviewed alerted, favourited this story. I'll write more at the bottom, so if you don't want to read it you cant just skip it :D**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue - First Date**

"Oh God Elena. I'm so nervous" Bonnie said as she walked up and down in her bedroom.

"Bonnie, its only Damon. You've been on dates with him"

"I know, but this is different Elena. This is a real date"

"Where is he taking you?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, he just said dress nice" Bonnie explained. In the morning Damon had called her and said that he'd be picking her up at 9 and that she should dress nice. He hadn't even asked her if she would go on a date with him.

"You know I still cant believe it!" Elena said. "I don't know how the hell I didn't see this, and it was there right in front of me. You know when Damon was all moody yesterday it never crossed my mind that it might because of your date with Tyler. But Stefan saw it and he didn't tell me!"

"Stefan was always the observant one" Bonnie said chuckling, then checked her time. "Only an hour left, and he'd be here"

"Don't worry you'll be fine, the date would be perfect and you'd look great. I don't know why you're worrying?"

"I don't know, maybe because its Damon and he doesn't do dates?"

"Maybe he wants you to forget the date you had with Tyler and only remember his one?"

Bonnie didn't know why she was nervous. No, she actually did. She was fearing this date would fail too. Last night during her date with Tyler, she had thought how it was really boring and dry, and in the back of her mind she knew a date with Damon would be exquisite, she feared now that they were going on an actual date, it would pale in comparison to the ones in her dreams.

"Anyway, I gotta go now and let you to get ready but I want to say this before I go, and I know I should probably say this to Damon and not you, and that Stefan should say it, but I'm gonna do it anyway-"

"What Elena?"

"Don't hurt Damon"

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked incredulous, unable to hide her smile.

"Yes, I am. Damon is a vulnerable person and once hurt he doesn't heal easily, it destroys him. So be careful, or I swear Stefan would hunt you down" Elena said and then both girls burst out laughing.

"But really I am serious, because somehow I think Damon would be the one who would hurt most" Elena said, once they were able to talk again.

Bonnie hugged Elena and said, "I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

Finally Bonnie was ready. She left her hair in curls, and had decided to wear the black flowing dress. She didn't even think of choosing another, that one was perfect for her, she applied little make up, wore her heels and she was done.

Just as she was checking her time, she heard the doorbell, and went to open it.

Her breath caught at the sight in front of her, Damon was wearing a navy shirt that enchanted his eyes and a black trousers.

Damon smiled devilishly when he looked at Bonnie, and his eyes brightened. Without saying a word he pulled Bonnie to him and gave her a kiss that accelerated her heart further and left her boneless. Breaking away from the kiss he pulled her hand and lead her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked, as she settled herself in the car.

"Surprise" was all Damon said.

Through the car ride Damon didn't talk and Bonnie was getting more and more nervous. Finally the car came to a halt and they were out in a flash.

They were deep in the woods.

"The woods?" Bonnie asked, unable to believe.

Damon took her hand and nodded. "Yep"

"Why?" Bonnie asked as she walked with him, trying not to trip.

"Because this is my nature Bonnie. This is part of where I belong, and part of where you belong. What better place?"

True, Bonnie thought. As she came to a brighter part of the wood she gasped. There was blanket laid on the floor.

"You planned this?" she asked and Damon nodded. "Why aren't there any food?"

"Because we're not gonna eat here, I mean I have food in the car if you want, but I doubt will get to eating"

"Well then, why are we dressed like this? Why did you ask me to dress nice?"

Damon shrugged. "I wanted to see how you'd dress for me" Damon said coming towards her. "And I like it. I like the dress, I like your hair. Fiery curls, just like you, my fiery little fury" he said and kissed her again.

"You know I don't usually do these things, and I wont again, it's a one off thing. So I figured I'd make it perfect for you. Something in the middle"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, dates are a time for couples to get to know each other right? See if they like each other, learns things?"

"Yeah"

"So that's what we're going to do" Damon said and made Bonnie sit on the blanket with him, facing each other.

"Ok" Bonnie said, but still not knowing what they're going to do.

"First kiss?" Damon asked.

"When I was 11, a boy who lived next door"

"Hmm, I thought you've never been with anyone because you was too caught up in the mutt"

"I haven't been with anyone, but there has been the rare kisses here and there. Your first kiss?"

"1858, she was a girl at my school"

"Wow, you remember that?"

"Something's you do. Best kiss?"

Bonnie dropped her head a bit as she felt herself blush. "I have two" she said and Damon urged her to go on. "One was at the party, when we were dancing. It had seemed so real that kiss, not pretend, so intense-"

"That was real Bonnie. I kissed you that day because I wanted to, because I needed to. Not because Tyler was there. That would've been my best but you ruined it for me later. The other one?"

Bonnie beamed. "Last night"

Damon smiled. "Mine too"

"Really? You've lived for that many years and last night was the best?"

Damon nodded. "Yep. I've kissed many girls but they weren't you. Favourite movie?"

"Gone With The Wind"

"Lost Boys. Book?"

"Wuthering Heights. Food?" Bonnie asked.

"Anything Italian" Damon answered, smirking.

"Vegetable soup"

Damon look at Bonnie, surprised. "Really?"

"Yep. Most painful memory? Emotionally"

Damon paused. "When my mother died….and when I thought I had lost Katherine back in 1864"

Bonnie felt a ting but she ignored it, they were being honest with each other. "Watching my mother leave my father and me, and losing grams"

"I'm sorry" Damon said, kissing her forehead.

"Its ok"

"Alright. Enough of this lame, human questions things. Its time for the other one" he said and scooted closer to Bonnie. "You're going to use your powers now. Can you do it?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Not much. It shouldn't take too much power and drain you. You're just going to go through my memories" he explained.

"Why?"

"I want you to know who I am Bonnie. I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I want you to see my painful memories, the things that I have done that I'm not proud of, everything. I want you to see and decide for yourself"

"There's no need to Damon, I already know-"

"No you don't. You think you know. All you know is the tip of the iceberg, and I want you to see it all, so that if something comes up in the future it wont shock you and upset you. Its better if we lay our cards from the beginning"

Finally Bonnie gave in. "Ok"

"You know what to do?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded, and put her hands on Damon's head, and started chanting in Latin. She felt Damon relax and slowly she started seeing beyond the darkness. The darkness that was surrounding Damon. First she saw a small boy with raven black hair and startling blue eyes. She saw the boy witness his mothers death, and saw him cradling a little baby. But the feelings she was feeling that moment was hatred, contempt, anger, fear. Quickly a new memory came. This time she was seeing a big house and a very young Damon, with a very young Stefan. It seemed like a graduation. Young Stefan was graduating for the first time, and the feelings now were, love, pride, protectiveness. Then she felt envy, and slight jealousy mixed with pride and love and she saw Stefan being hugged and kissed by an old man whilst Damon watched. She guess this was the father. Then she saw Katherine, and felt lust, love, appreciation, longing. Hatred, jealousy and anger returned and she saw Damon watch Katherine and Stefan. Huge grief, and sadness as she saw Damon see Stefan get shot just a second before he was. Confusion, shock, disbelief came when she saw Damon awakening to life as a vampire. And then the memories went by quickly. All she felt was bitterness and anger, and all she saw was blood. Always blood. Blood splattering from his victims necks, drinking blood. For an instance she felt the bloodlust, how it felt to crave blood, and she felt sorry for him and Stefan. Damon still drank human blood via a blood bank but Stefan denied it, and she thought it must be so hard for him to resist it. Then she felt more darkness, more anger, more bitterness and more blood. Women, men, brunette, blonde. All kinds of different peoples. She was glad she never saw any child amongst them.

With a gasp, Bonnie came out of the memories and found herself within the woods again. She looked into his eyes, and saw fear there. Fear that she'd reject him. "Damon. You've been through so much" she said and kissed him, then broke the kiss, "Your turn" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled. Damon had trusted her and opened himself up to her in a way he never did to anyone. And she wanted to do the same.

Damon went behind Bonnie and sat behind her, her back facing him. He removed her hair aside, and placed his hands on her head. Bonnie started chanting again, but froze when she felt Damon's lips on her nape. She shuddered as Damon's lips travelled to her shoulder, and then back to her nape.

Bonnie closed her eyes in bliss. "Damon" she sighed.

"Bonnie" he breathed on her neck causing her to shiver again.

Bonnie couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when she left Damon's tongue on her lower back.

She felt Damon's arm wrap her and pull her closer to him. Pulling her hair aside again, he kissed the column of her neck. He kissed and nibbled, and Bonnie shuddered when she felt his fangs run along her neck.

Damon, mixed with the cool night air and the scent of trees was exhilarating to Bonnie.

Damon continued teasing and kissing Bonnie's neck as his hands kneaded her stomach and breasts. Damon smiled as another moaned escaped Bonnie she was slowly becoming limp less.

Bonnie felt a gust of wind and suddenly Damon was back in front of her, slowly laying her down on the blanket. He started kissing her jaw line, eye lids and slowly travelled his hands up and down her body, finally going under the dress, and placing them on her thigh. He captured her lips and kissed her, and Bonnie put her hands under his shirt and ran her hands up and down his back. She smiled in satisfaction when Damon hissed in pleasure.

Damon was taking Bonnie's dress off when she stopped him. "Damon, the spell? You didn't see my memories"

Damon smiled then kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't need to see them. I'm not going anywhere. You got me under your spell witch and its unbreakable"

Bonnie chuckled. "Well you got me under your compulsion vampire" she said and leaned to kiss him.

Bonnie sighed in satisfaction. This was where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. Right in the middle. In between the supernatural and normal. Right on that fine

line, and with Damon. Tonight was the perfect date for her. Better than she could've ever imagine.

* * *

**I don't think I should change the rating right?**

**A/N: So, like every thing this had an ending too. When I first posted this story I wasn't sure of the reactions I'd get, and if it would've been liked, but it most certainly has surprised me positively. The reactions I had wasn't something I had expected, especially people finding it funny. I had just wrote it thinking how the banter between the two would be, and if you lot enjoyed it, it makes me very happy. The support you lot have gave me was very important to me. I think this is the only story I updated frequently and completed it in a short time, thanks to you all. **

**If there has been moments, where anyone has been disappointed or didn't like, I apologize for that, and I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story, and everyone who has reviewed or not reviewed, to everyone who has simply just enjoyed this story. I had intended to make it only 8-10 chapter in the beginning, and now its 12 chapters :D**

**One more thing, I'm amazed at how many people liked the 'curiosity didn't kill the cat, Stefan did' line :D I thought people might find that line silly, but luckily you all loved it :D**

_**Thank you to: **__**It's Lyrically Insipid**__**, **__**Lily CullenSalvatore**__**, lynsay, babyshan211, Quizas, 4ev3rsilenc3d, SmilesX10, Princessoffun, Ali08, KhatF, jimi18, comeoneman, xxxTheLittleOnexxx, FiestyEva, red, mehr03, Hellzz-on-Earth, zozo42, 1beaut, Inu-midoriko, Boxing Kangaroo, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, Barbie97, LunaSolTierra, VAMPIRELUVSS, MissPen, Vie, MinaFTW, damonowa, Jascal Ste. Worme, laila laila, Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD, JeanettaLovesBAMON, Moodyno1, xxjonasangelxx, Popstar345, theirishleprachaun, RockerChick08, Small-Clever-and-Terrible, Drama4Twilight, ShadiyaRay, Silverstone007, onecoldntsee, LOveyouDamon, TwilighterTabitha, LuckyGirCozIcanReadYourStory, **__**xomrsdavidcook08xo**__**, shay, KivaJayelle, Frosty Air, andtheniwaslike, Valerie, **__**x-blackmeadow-x**__**, bebe098, CriminalDawn, randomlittleme, Love'Joy1990, bxalbagirl, Maria, Ilovebamon, Hana.M**_

_**And to those who left a review but didn't leave a name :D and also to those who ever had read it.. Woow, I never realised how many people actually read this story till now :D I hope I didn't leave any names out : (**_

**If anyone leaves a review for this chap that I havent said thank you, I'd like to say thank you from now, since I wouldnt be able to especially if you're an anonymous reader :D**

_**PS: I know a lot of you want me to write a new story for Bamon, but I need to concentrate on Fragile Heart and to be honest I don't have any plot bunnies running around in my head for Bamon at the moment :D, also if I do write a new Bamon story it probably will be BookBamon (I'm a book Bamon fan before the show), so yeah and frankly I miss them. Especially after reading the deleted part in Shadow Souls where Bamon shares yet another kiss, I realised just how much I miss them. I literally fan girl'ed so much after reading that bit, and hated LJSmith for removing it from the books. **_

_**So yeah, I guess that's about it. Take Care everyone, love you all. Thank you for making this story great, and a success for me :D**_


End file.
